


Lexie Woods is online

by Rainbowmoose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmoose/pseuds/Rainbowmoose
Summary: ''We've been friends for so long, yet, we haven't even met.''The AU where Clarke and Lexa met online through a poem sharing site and have been friends since then.After many years`there's a chance for them to meet in real life.Clarke takes it and Lexa is clueless. They are both in love with the other. Fluffyness ensured. Best friends to Lovers. Give it a shot, let me know what you think :)





	1. Damn essays

**Chapter 1: Damn Essays**

The clock on the desk indicates 6PM; Lexa had gotten home early for a Wednesday night and was feeling light and happy, mostly because it meant more time for herself. She ate the Lasagna left on the plate by her mom on the oven for her and she took a few minutes to speak with Gustus and Indra; her parents, about her day and the exam she had taken earlier that day.

Once she was finally able to leave the living room to take refuge in the comfort of her room, she got her homework out on her desk, pushed the power button on her computer and used the time while it was coming to life to change into a more comfortable outfit. Once she was ready, she sat on her chair, in front of her computer...

***

Many kilometers away, Clarke was already sitting in front of her computer. Her essay was open in the background; a few sentences were written on the page. The five different pages open on her browser were not helping her to stay focussed on her work. Everything else that happened in the background of her laptop captured her attention more than the work she had to do; and she was not helping her concentration herself by stalking her friend’s Instagram.

_Lexie Woods is Online._

Her heartbeat started racing as she quickly clicked on the popup that appeared; almost afraid to let it disappear.

Clarke G : Hey; there you are!!

Lexie W : Yeah!! Finally got home. Do you want to Skype now or later?

Skype was an old habit they had taken after a few years of talking together every night.

Clarke G: Anytime you want; it’s not like it will keep me from writing the essay I am currently not writing...

Lexie W: Alright; hold on.

 _Lexie Woods is calling you._  
  
Clarke accepted the call just as fast as she could. It took a few seconds for the image of her best friend to appear on the screen; on top of her own video but as soon as she saw her friend's beautiful face; her long brown hair and the pretty little glasses on top of her nose; her smile became wider.  
  
_‘’Hey stranger. ‘’_  Clarke said smiling.

Lexa laughed on the other half of the screen; her green eyes shined bright as her cheeks gained a pink shade.

_‘’Hey. So, what is it that you said about the essay you were currently not writing? Better get on it or I’ll come over and kick your butt! ‘’_

Clarke laughed as well; knowing that the 5045 kilometers separating them would pretty much keep her from making her threat a reality.

The blushing blonde teased back :  _‘’Yeah, Yeah, you wish. It’s just so hard. I have to complete this text and join it with my portfolio before handing it all in the universities I want to go to. It would be so much easier if I could just let you write it for me. You know me better than anyone Lex. ‘’_

 _‘’I know it’s hard to do. I just handed back mine; but it’s such an important part of the admission process, it would be cheating for me to write it for you. See it as if you were trying to sell your work to your future fans. ‘’_ Lexa suggested.

‘ _’Like there will ever be any! You are my only true fan Woods. So; how was your exam? ‘’_ Clarke asked her friend.

‘’It  _was OK I guess. I had studied a lot but most of the things I had studied were not in the exam. So I feel like I wasted many hours preping for this exam for nothing.’’_

Clarke laid her head on her desk, looking at Lexa on the screen. The little dance her heart was doing was getting distracting. She has fallen in love with Lexa Woods. She respected her; trusted her with her life and more, even if she had never really met the girl.

***

_It’s 2005. Lexa had just published her latest poem on a writing sharing site. She was nervous; as she always was when she posted new work online. She was sitting in front of her computer; waiting for replies, comments, feedback; anything to help her writing abilities grows._

_@PrincessGriffin: Wow. It’s amazing how you write with everything that you have. I have read most of your work but this one just took my breath away. I was hung up on each of your words._ _  
_You are a great writer @CommanderWoods. I cannot wait to read more of your work. Count me in!__

_In front of her screen, Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. She had gotten good reviews before, but none as nice as this one. She quickly went to @PrincessGriffin’s profile but sadly for her; there wasn’t much more about the girl on it._

***

 Clarke and Lexa were both working on their computers. The only thing that could be heard on their computers was the sound of the playlist shuffling in Lexa’s room and the keyboards tiles clapping with every word written on their essays.

Lexa took a minute to look away from her work and look at her best friend on the screen in front of her. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail; her sparkling blue eyes were staring at the left corner of the screen. She is the most beautiful women Lexa has ever seen. They have grown a lot in the last years and Lexa still can't believe that the woman who used to read and comment her work has been the most important person in her life from this moment and was still up to this day. Somedays, it still felt like they only started talking yesterday.

***

 _Lexa had posted many other works since the comment left by the mysterious @PrincessGriffin. And as promised, she was left with a comment by the latter on everything new she wrote._  
Just before she pressed send on the poem she was about to share with the world, she added a line at the bottom for her special follower.  
  
@PrincessGriffin; this one is for you.

_She had gathered the courage and added her email address at the bottom of the poem; breaking all the anonymous side of the sharing, letting the Blonde decide what to do with it. The comments they had left each other back and forth made her think they would get along very well. It had taken fifteen minutes before she received an email by her one and only @PrincessGriffin._

***

The days had turned into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. The former best friends were still so close after all those years. They had shared everything a teenager goes through and had held on to their friendship more than once during their hardest times.

Lexa still remembers the day she spoke with Clarke after finding out she loved woman and had no interest in man. She had been more nervous to come out to her friend that she had been to come out to her own family. Lexa had pink cheeks, shy of revealing so much of herself as Clarke had just laughed with her friend and admitted that she also loved women. It had always been so easy between them.

Feeling bored, the brunette broke the silence:  _‘’Cutie pie; I’m bored! ‘''_ _  
  
_ Clarke raised an eyebrow at the nickname and smiled. They always used cute nicknames together.  
  
Clarke wrote a few words as she answered back:  _‘’Want my whole attention Woods? ‘’_  
  
Too bored to care, Lexa answered right away: _‘’Yeah! In fact, I do. ‘’_

 _‘’ Just give me a second. ‘’_  
  
Clarke finished her last sentences, saved her essay and let out a powerful sigh.

‘ _’ I’m all yours. I am finally done with the beast. ‘’_

_‘’Oh great; send it to me; I want to read it. ‘’_

_‘’It's already on my cloud; I shared it with you. But please; can you read it later it... ‘’_

Clarke started to answer but was cut by Lexa who said along:  _‘’makes me nervous when I see you reading my stuff. ‘’_  
  
_‘’Yeah; Yeah, I know miss. ‘’_ Lexa reassured her friend.

 _‘’I can’t believe we are finally done with those essays. Now let’s just hope we can get into the schools we want to go to._ _‘’_

Little did they know that Clarke had applied to many schools, including Californian schools while Lexa had applied to Canadian universities, she was hoping to get in one that was closer to her favorite person in the world. It had been hard to keep it as a secret for both of them, but they were nervous of the possibilities their plan not working so they didn’t want to get the other person’s hopes up.

 _‘’I am so nervous. What if I don’t get accepted in any of the universities I applied to? I feel like I’m on the bridge and all the hands of my destiny have been dealt and now all I can wait for is the flop; hoping I was not wrong dealing the way I did with the hand I had. ‘’_ Lexa said.

Clarke looked straight at the camera; with the warmest smile and the softest eyes Lexa has ever seen and replied:  _‘’ Lexa Woods. You are one of the most talented people I know. Everything you do always works like a charm. You are known for your great work and work ethics; I don’t see any reason for any of them to refuse you. You have the highest scores of the country; you have to believe in yourself Babe. ‘’_

 _‘’It’s easy for you to say when you are far away. You don’t know me in real life. I might be the weirdest of them all. Maybe all my teachers see me as this weirdo and you are the only one who believes in me. ‘’_  Lexa snapped.

Knowing her friend was overly stressed, Clarke kept her calm.  _‘’Enough with the breakdown. You are the best and one day Lexa Woods, I will be saying all of it straight to your face.’’_

It was enough to bring back the spark of hope in the brunette’s eyes.  _‘’I truly hope so.’’_

It was all Lexa could answer back.  
  
They spent a few more minutes talking then it was time for them both to go to bed if they wanted to be in top shape in the next morning. It was still early for Lexa, but she was an early riser and was used to going to bed at the same time as her friend. They exchanged ‘’Good nights and sweet dreams ‘’ and they both fell asleep, thinking about the other one.

 


	2. Christmas night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for your comments and feedback on the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well. 
> 
> I had a really bad news today. Being laid off work one week before christmas really sucks TBH.  
> So now I know I will be poor and have a shitty christmas... hopefully your sweet comments will help me get a better day. 
> 
> On a lighter note; I really love this chapter, I hope you will too

**Chapter 2: Christmas night.**

  
A few months passed; it was now Christmas season and both girls were enjoying the time they had off from school with their families. Clarke was having a cold and snowy Christmas, while Lexa was enjoying a warm, snow-less one next to the beach.

  
They both had many different parties to attend to, but always found a way to talk to each other between parties in both of their respective families. It was not the first Christmas they spent being friends with each other; so, they have gotten pretty good at keeping in touch; no matter how crazy their schedule often got during the holidays.

  
Lexa was glad that growing up meant they had unlimited access to more technologies; such as a personal phone. It made the contact easier between them during the holidays.  
In their younger days, they had to use MSN Messenger; and now they Skyped, texted, chatted and even called each other at times. They were tied to the hip; knowing pretty much all there was to know about the other one.

  
Clarke was sitting in her living room, next to her parents, Abby and Jake. It was almost midnight and they were all enjoying the warmth of the fire burning in the chimney. Clarke took her phone out for a few seconds as she felt the vibration of it.

  
Lexie: Merry Christmas to you and to all your family. I hope you received my gift. I will be thinking of you all night long. Text me before you go to bed, will you?

Clarkey: Hey, yes, I did get your gift, but it’s under the tree with the rest of them. I will be sure to text you later. Merry Christmas to you and Gutus, Indra and Anya as well. Enjoy your time together. Love you Lexie Loo xx

  
The blonde felt herself blush as she got her phone back in her pockets, turned to her parents who were looking at her; curious about the happiness spread all over her face.

 _‘’Lexa wishes you both a Merry Christmas_.’’ Clarke said; cheeks still red from the ‘’Love you’’ she wrote to the brunette.

  
Her parents looked at each other, a bright smile plastered on both of their lips.

  
_‘’Oh; tell her we wish her and her family the same. How is she by the way_?’’ Asked Jake.

  
_‘’She’s doing great. She still doesn’t believe she will get accepted in any universities, which is stupid because she is the most brilliant student I know.’’_

Jake only smiled and nodded. Jake and Abby knew the existence of Lexa. There was a time at first when they were nervous, since it was in the beginning of their daughter’s internet frenzy and they were both really young; but with time they have learned to trust Lexa and to see all the positivity she brought into Clarke’s life. They spoke to her a few times on Skype, while Clarke was on her computer in the living room.

  
***

  
In California; it was around 9PM; Lexa and her family had just got out of the table and were about to start playing board games when Lexa got Clarke’s ‘’Love you’’.

  
The instant blush crept onto her cheeks and before she knew it; Anya was teasing her, mostly because she was the first one who noticed her sister’s blush over a text message. It took a little teasing for Lexa to admit the text was from Clarke.

  
Indra and Gustus only shook their heads because they knew how much Lexa felt for the blonde and they were happy that she had someone as important as Clarke was in her life.

  
_‘’So, any developments with Blondie, sis? ‘_ ’ Anya asked with her teasing tone.

Lexa’s face was tomato red, she looked away as she felt suddenly shy. The brunette was both ashamed and relieved that the blonde wasn’t aware of how intense the feelings she had for her were.

  
_‘’Well, no developments sis, but the truth is, even if she was right here; I’m not even sure I would make a move. I love the person she is so much, and I cannot afford to lose her in my life. I did however send my application at the University near her house and I am hoping for a positive result.’’_

  
Anya laughed. ‘’ _You are not willing to tell her how you feel, but you are ready to move into a foreign country for her. That doesn’t even make sense. Lex; just admit you are terrified because you know she is also into you and you are afraid that the distance would make you fuck it all up. ‘’_

  
Anya had just hit a sensible spot. Lexa looked down as she said barely above a whisper: _‘’Yeah, it’s something like that._ ’’

Anya looked at her sister, aware of the hurt her teasing might have caused. She held her sister tightly in her arms.

  
***

  
The bells had just rung midnight in the Griffin’s household and Clarke was already in front of the tree, waiting for her parents to sit down with her and open their gifts. They finished their coffee and settled down next to their only daughter.

Clarke picked Lexa’s gift first and unwrapped it. Lexa had given her a new pencil kit; and a new sketchbook. The first pages of the sketchbook were filled with a text from Lexa and different pictures of her, each one more beautiful than the other.

  
Clarke had tears in her eyes as she let her hand wander over Lexa’s face. Her parents looked at her; beaming.

 _‘’You really love her, don’t you?_  ‘’Abby asked, curious.

  
Clarke sighed. ‘’ _Yes, I do. But I have no idea how to make this works. Am I crazy for loving a girl I’ve never met, never held in my arms, but regardless, still feel like she owns my heart and my soul? ‘'_

  
_‘’You are not crazy Clarke. To be honest, it was a surprise for us at first, but you have to see yourself whenever you are speaking with her. You are true, you are happy, you are complete. As your parents, that’s the only thing we can hope for you, to be happy. Soooooo; ‘’_ _Abby let the last word linger on while_ Jake gave her the envelope with her name on it.

 _‘’It’s your gift from us. I hope you like it’_ ’. He kissed his little girl’s head and gave her the space needed to open the letter.

  
On the card were only three words written. ‘’True love awaits’’; along with plane tickets for California; dated for the first weeks of March.

  
It was Abby’s turn to take her daughter in her arms.  _‘’We have spoken with Indra and Gustus and it’s a surprise for the both of you. Lexa doesn’t know yet; you are the one who must choose to tell her, or not. We have all agreed that’s it’s about time for the both of you to meet; before you get accepted into California’s University.’’_

‘’ _You know about that’’_  Clarke asked shyly.

‘’ _Of course, we do, if you had not applied, we would’ve done it for you. We are team Clexa all the way Hun. Every part of your trip is planned, at least everything around it. What you do when you get there is for Lexa and you to decide. You also have a two-week spring break if you can do the work needed beforehand, which will allow you another week with your sweet Lexie._  ‘’ Jake said while kissing her daughter head.

She hugged both of her parents and told them to keep it a secret and to tell Lexa’s parents to keep it a secret as well. She was sure of one thing; she would do all she could to be able to spend the two weeks in California with her best friend.

  
***

  
It was a few days after Christmas. Lexa was on her computer, trying to get more work done while checking the bottom right of the screen; waiting for Clarke to log online. She knew the girl had a meeting after class on that day and she had swore she would be online when she got back. Clarke had been vague on the reason of the meeting she had. The brunette took all the remaining time to get ahead on her work, knowing that she might talk with Clarke for a while and get less done once she gets online.

  
She worked an hour more and noticed the popup in her screen saying Clarke was finally there.

  
Lexie W.: Trying to get rid of me?

  
Clarke G.: Never!! Hold on.

  
_Clarke is calling you_.

  
Lexa picked up the video call and smiled when she saw red cheeks on her favorite blonde-haired beauty’s face.

“ _Did you JUST get in? You still look cold! “_ Lexa asked her friend.

  
_“Well; I got home a few minutes ago, yes. But it’s freezing outside today. I wish I was in California right now. This cold is hard on me. “_

  
A teasing Lexa answered back  _“Not the right time to talk about the sunburn I caught today then? “_

  
Lexa playfully smiled. Clarke did too.  
_“Ugh! Not really, but at least you’ve got some sun. It was freezing cold, and windy and I hate winter! “_

  
Knowing Clarke was being overdramatic as she sometimes was: “ _No you don’t. So, what was this meeting about? “_

 

Clarke thought quickly, she couldn’t tell her friend about her visit with her teachers to organise her schedule; so, she had to find something else.

_“Well, Jaha gave me extra work load so I guess you’ll see me study way more than I normally do. I have lots of work for almost every night. It’s supposed to help with my grades so why not. I will take all the help I can get; it should look good on my applications. “_

  
_“You will not be the only one with an awful work load. You remember the gift my parents gave me for Christmas? “_

Clarke nodded, trying to keep a steady face.  
_“The big European trip, I remember.”_

_“Well, to be able to actually enjoy the two weeks of the trip, I have to do all the work required before I leave. And it leaves me a little less than 2 months to complete this work load. Not impossible but I do hope it will be worth it._ _“_

  
A smiling Clarke answered:  _“I’m sure it will be so worth it. Thank god you exist. It’s been a while since I’ve said it, but you help me so much. I love spending my evenings with you. Imagine a few years ago, I was sitting here, biting my nails over the email you had left me; gathering all the courage I had left to write back to you!_ _It_ _amazes_ _me_ _sometimes_ _.”_

  
_“Yeah, it amazes me too. Are you ready to work?_ _“_

  
Clarke sighted. “ _No.... Yes... ugh. I must be... Yes I am. “_

  
Clarke opened her books in front of her and got started on her latest assignments. She felt awful lying to her best friend but deep down inside she knew it was for the best. Lexa would be so happy to see her; at least she hoped. The secret was making her nervous, always making sure not to spill the news.

She kept wondering what would happen when they finally met. Would Lexa be as happy as she was to meet her in real life? All those questions kept coming in and out of her mind for the next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments; kudos; give me feedbacks. What do you think will happen or do you wish would happen.


	3. The day the earth met the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys! I was supposed to post this like a few days ago, but I had trouble with my internet, and turns out it was all because of a damn Microsoft 10 update and I am too dumb to restart my computers. 
> 
> So yeah, here is chap 3, where they FINALLY MEET!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it,  
> it's a bit longer than the previous ones, still not too long but it's one of my biggest chapters ever.

**Chapter 3: The day the earth met the sky**

Clarke’s trip was finally around the corner and she was so excited; her feet barely touched the ground. She had brought her friend Octavia home with her to try and help calm her nerves down and help her finish her luggage. Octavia was Clarke’s school friend. They had spent lots of time together, she knew about the existence of Lexa and she thought it was nice for her friend to finally get the chance to meet the girl who gave her heart so many butterflies.

 _“What if it’s all in my head O? What if I get there and she doesn’t like me as much as she says she does? What if it’s awkward? What if she thinks I am weird. Help me O!! I’m going insane “Clarke_ said while pacing back and forth in front of her bed under Octavia’s stare.

“ _Clarke! Will you just sit still for a minute? You know this girl like the back of your hand. You’ve never met her, but you are basically married to her already so please, stop worrying for nothing at all and enjoy the joy and excitement it gives you. Lexa loves you and you know it. There is no way she will find you boring or be disappointed in you.”_

 _“But...”_  
  
_“No buts C! You know I am right! You know everything about her. You know what her favorite breakfast is, even if you had never even eaten a single meal with her, you’ve had more scheduled dates with her than anyone you’ve ever tried to get in a relationship with. And it never worked with any of them because you have Lexa. You love Lexa. I know it. You know it. Don’t even try to deny it. “_

_“I’m not. It scares me. I’ve never been so in love in my life. It was easier to keep it in the back of my mind when all that I could slip in a conversation was an I love you before bed, that could’ve passed as a friendly thing. What if I tell her face to face? She would run away. I’m sure.”_

_“How about; you let your pretty Lexa decide for herself if she loves you as well? “_

_“Yeah! I guess. Do you want to watch a movie before heading out?”_

“ _Yeah; I will keep an eye on you, nervous bean._  “Octavia said nudging her shoulder. They quickly put Clarke’s entire luggage in the corner of the room and settled on the bed with Netflix to choose something to watch.  
  
_Lexie Woods is calling you._

 _“Do you mind if I take the call for a few minutes? “Clarke_ asked her friend.

“ _You should answer. You talk to her every night so if you don’t, you know she will be worried and ask questions. Plus, it’s been a while since I saw your babe. “Octavia_ winked at her friend just as she accepted the call.

 _“Hey Clarke, hey O! I didn’t know you were together tonight sorry to bother you_.” Lexa said, almost regretting her call since Clarke and Octavia looked so cozy and close to each other on the blonde’s bed and it made her a bit jealous that she was not able to do the same with her favorite person in the world.

Octavia decided to help Clarke:  _“No it’s okay. I had a boy crisis and Clarkey over here was helping me figure things out. “_

“ _We were about to start a movie. Do you have any suggestions for us?_  “Clarke pitched in the conversation.  
  
Lexa thought for a second.  _“Have you seen Hotel Transylvania 2? It’s great, and fun movie. All the best, plus, it’s a children’s movie; perfect for you O! “_  
  
Lexa pulled her tongue and winked at Octavia who was feigning being hurt a hand on her chest.  
  
_“Hey!! It’s a great idea. Thank Lex! “_ Octavia said, searching through the list for the movie.

“ _Yeah, Thanks Lexie. What are your plans for the night? “_ Clarke asked.  
_  
_“I was heading to Raven’s place but just thought I would__   _call you to chat a little before going.”_

 _“Enjoy your night. Tell Raven we said hi and please text me before you go to bed, will you? “_ Clarke said to her friend.

Lexa nodded. “ _I will. Enjoy your movie night girls. “_

Lexa blew a kiss to the screen and winked at them.

_Call disconnected._

_“See; I told you! “Octavia_ said.

“ _Ugh. I’m leaving tomorrow. It seems so unreal._  “

***

Lexa had made her way to Raven’s place and let herself in just like she always did. She looked around Raven’s room, but Raven was nowhere to be found. She let herself further into the room, waiting for her friend to come back.

“Lex _! I thought you had an E-date with Clarke. “Raven_ said when she got back in her room, hands filled with popcorn and sodas.

“ _We don’t have E-Dates Raven. It’s all in your twisted mind where you picture her and I in a relationship already. Clarke and I are only friends. Why would we be anything more when we live 5045 kilometers away from each other! “Lexa_ said, defeated.

“ _Maybe not for too long; Hun.”_  Raven said, nudging her friend’s shoulder while laying down on her bed.” _You did apply for school over there didn’t you? “_  
  
“ _Yeah, I did, but it’s a long shot._ _Who knows if I’ll even get in? “_

_“Lex; you have the best scores of the country. Why would any school reject you? Even the foreign ones. Please! “_

Lexa knew what Raven was trying to do. She was the first one who learned about Clarke’s existence and she had never judged them and their relationship through the years. She had met her a few times; since Lexa’s computer was almost always linked with Clarke’s one and they all got used to hanging together virtually.

“ _I know. But it’s like the only chance I might ever get to meet her without being the weird one that buys plane tickets to see the women she loves more than anything in the world but who doesn’t have a single idea of my love for her.... Let’s just hope I get accepted into Laval University.”_

Lexa put her head on her friend’s shoulder. All the worry she had bottled up inside her was trying to get out. Lexa was happy about the trip her parents had planned for her family but instead of visiting Europe, Lexa would have preferred to visit Canada; but she would never tell them that. So that’s why she came to Raven’s place to vent out.  
  
“ _Imagine my European trip being a Canadian one. Gosh, just thinking about it gives me excitement chills. “_

 _“I know Lex. I promise you, you will meet her one day. I’m making it my main goal and you know how I am about keeping the promises I’ve made in my life.”_ Raven said while running her hands in her friend’s perfect brown locks.

“ _Thanks Raven. You always have the right words to comfort me. Now, how about we lighten the atmosphere with a movie night? “_

 _“I thought you would never ask. “Raven_ got up and opened her TV; they both settled and cuddled on the bed as the movie played. Lexa woke up after a few hours, kept her eyes long enough to text Clarke a good night and fell back asleep next to a snoring Raven.

***

Lexie (12:48 AM): G’night Clarkey. Xxx

***

Clarke woke up early; her parents had insisted on them eating breakfast together before she got on the plane to California. She quickly went through her baggage and made sure that there was nothing missing and brought them down the stairs and into the car. Her heart was beating so fast, a sweet mix of nerves and happiness. In a few hours she would finally meet her best friend. She felt like she was about to faint. Her mother met her outside.

“ _Are you excited?”_ Abby asked.

“ _Excited, nervous, about to be sick. Name it and I probably feel it._ “Clarke blurted out to her mom.

“ _Is it good? Of course, it is. It’s Lexa we are talking about honey. Your dear and precious Lexie Loo. You’ve been friends together for what feels like forever. You should be excited and enjoy your trip. Hopefully; you will be back out there soon enough for school.”_ Abby took something on the porch and gave it to Clarke.” _By the way... this came in the mail today. I thought that maybe you would like to open it with Lexa. It’s a big envelope; it can only mean something positive. “_

Clarke took the envelope and held it close to her heart before putting it in her handbag. She had her E-reader ready for the trip; and her phone’s battery was fully charged; her charger was in her bag as well. Jake locked the door behind him; gave his daughter the plane tickets and her passport and sat in the car waiting for his women to get in.

It took them a little over an hour to eat and get to the airport. Abby and Jake stayed with their daughter until it was time for her to board. She hugged both of her parents, thanking them again for the precious gift they had given her. They gave her the phone number of Indra and Gustus since they were the ones who would be picking her up when her flight land in California. They hugged and kissed one last time and Clarke got in the plane.

Clarke (8:00 AM): Morning sleepy head. I wish you a wonderful day. Love you Lexie Loo.

She activated the airplane mode on her phone; looked quickly at one of the picture she had of Lexa on her phone, knowing well that her friend would probably not answer back before she landed and either way, next time she would open her phone again, her friend would be a few kilometers away and would be about to meet her and hopefully take real pictures together.

***

At Raven's place; Lexa woke up from a bad dream; after remembering her first date with Costia and how sweet Clarke had been. The memory was from three years ago. 

_Lexa had just come back from her first date with Costia. She was sitting on her bed; her heart was battling her feelings inside. It was a nice date, indeed. But it never lit a spark within her, not like talking with Clarke does._

_Lexa (22:13): I need u. Shitty date. Make it better please!!_

_Clarke (22:15): What happened? Do I need to get on a plane and kick her butt? Was she respectful? You cannot date someone who doesn’t respect you Loo._

_Lexa (22:17): Someone that respects me like you do?  I don’t think I can find this here TBH!_

_Clarke (22:18): Just like I do. I will respect and love you forever, I hope you know that. Now please, tell me how was your date?_  
  
Clarke had asked even if it had broken her heart to know Lexa had a date.

_Lexa (22:20): It was nice, but I don’t think it will work out in the end. My heart is not fully invested in it! I guess I’m just not ready._

_Clarke (22:21): The right woman meant for you will be willing to wait a lifetime for someone as special as you are._

Lexa fell back asleep with a smile on her lips; repeating Clarke's words out loud " _The right woman meant for you will be willing to wait a lifetime for someone as special as you are._ "

Raven turned around and held her friend closer; still half asleep.

***

Clarke’s plane had just successfully landed. The flight went great and Clarke was busy gathering all her belongings. Her heart was beating so fast, as though is was about to break out through her chest. She was there. She had landed in California. She was in the same town as the brunette was. She got off the plane, went through all the airport security, picked up her luggage and got out. She scanned the crowd looking for Indra and Gustus, who’s face she had only seen a few times before.

It took her a few second to notice them through the crowd. They had a yellow sign with Clarke’s name written on it next to a giant picture of Lexa’s face, which is what had caught her attention. She went next to them, all shy and nervous. She held her sweaty hand to greet them.

“ _Indra, Gustus. It’s nice to finally meet you.”_ Her voice was shaking and it made the two parents standing in front of her smile.  
  
“ _Are you nervous Clarke?”_ Gustus asked.  
  
“ _More than I ever thought I would be. It feels so unreal. Thanks for opening your home to me! ”_  
  
Indra was the one to answer back “ _Come on Clarke, you are always welcome into our home. You are the one who opened her life and her heart for Lexa to grow into the wonderful woman that she his and we feel like we owe a lot of that change to you. Now, shall we go? There is still someone you still have to meet.”_ Indra winked at the blonde who just blushed and followed her to the car.

As they got into the car and drive, the first minutes were spent in silence. Then, Gustus described a few of the attraction around the car as they passed them, and Clarke was in awe seeing it all. The weather outside, the plants growing, everything was so different from her hometown. It was hot and sunny, instead of freezing and windy. It was a nice change of scenery. She rolled the rear window down and enjoyed the sweet breeze on her face, her blonde hair blowing messily in the wind. After about 20 minutes of driving, the car slowed down just as it entered a residential area. Clarke was even more nervous than she previously was and almost didn’t notice Indra taking a picture of her.

“ _Hey, why are you taking pictures?”_ The blonde asked.

 _“I am making memories! One day, you will look at those pictures and remember exactly how you are feeling right now.”_ The blonde smiled, knowing for a fact that she would want to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

“ _Oh, and, your Mom asked me to do it, so she could tease you back at home! “Indra_ winked as Clarke shook her head.

\--

Lexa had just gotten home a few hours ago after her night at Raven’s place. She had just showered and had cleaned up her room, since Clarke wasn’t online yet and she had to find something to keep her mind busy. She had folded the laundry, cleaned the sheets and did all the little tasks she never did willingly around the house!

Her parents had left her a note saying that they were at the grocery store, so she was waiting for them to get back before making diner. With all the cleaning done, she went back in her room, sat on her bed and decided to read to kill time.

She had lost track of time reading and was so into the story that she wasn’t even alerted by the sound of her parent’s car pulling up in the driveway.

***

“ _I think you should be quiet when we get in the house, and we could sit at the table, you  will have your back to the stairs and we will call Lexa down; because I’m pretty sure she is in her room with her music, reading on her bed. “Indra_ said.

 _“That’s obviously what she is doing. “Clarke_ chuckled, knowing her friend so well. “ _It’s a good idea. I like the plan. “_

They pulled up in front of a nice house near the beach. It was one of those typical Californian houses. It was beautiful, yet it still stood out from the other ones surrounding them. The dark shades of the facing of the house were enough to making it stand between the others  _“Your house is beautiful. It’s so you, I love it.”_ Gustus looked in the rear-view mirror at an impressed Clarke and smiled.

The car came to a final stop and they all got out, Gustus taking Clarke’s bag from the back of the car while Indra unlocked the front door and they made their way inside quietly. A muted “ _Wow”_ was all that got out from Clarke’s closed mouth as she went all around the living room; eyes wandering all around the place. She then followed Indra in the dining room; accepting the glass of water she was offered. Her heart was bouncing so hard in her chest at the simple thought that Lexa was upstairs, in the same house she was in, and it wasn’t a dream. Lexa’s parents must have seen her breath itch because they smiled as they said: “ _Ready for the big surprise?”._

 _“Oh god, you have no idea. “was_ all the blonde muttered back.

“ _Lexa; we are home. Would you mind giving us a hand? “Indra_ yelled in the staircase.

“ _Coming!!! “Lexa_ answered but still took a few seconds to finish reading the pages she had left in the chapter.

While waiting for her, the blonde sitting at the table talked with Gustus and Indra.

Lexa was finally ready to come downstairs so she put her book back on her desk, quickly made a U-turn by her computer to see if her favorite blonde was online, but she was not. She sent a quick text.  
  
Lexa: you gone AWOL? Ahah, where are you? I haven’t heard from you in a while. Should I call the cops, print your face on milk bottles? ;) Get a search warrant?

Clarke heard her phone ring and smiled as she read the text, holding herself back to make sure she wouldn’t just text her back to get her ass downstairs.

“ _I guess she is coming down soon, she just texted me. “Clarke_ said.

” _Is this the face you make every time my daughter texts you?”_ Indra teased.

“ _I guess! ‘’_ Clarke shrugged. “ _It’s like my parents are here now with you teasing me non-stop. And I know now how my parents and you get along so well.”_ Clarke said. 

“ _It’s written somewhere in the stars that The Griffins and The Woods are made to fit well together. Maybe we should’ve gone to Canada to meet Abby and Jake while Clarke was here. “The_ three of them started laughing whole heartedly as they heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

Lexa got to the staircase and made her way down the first few steps but stopped right in her tracks halfway down when she saw blonde hair and heard a voice she has gotten so used to hearing in the years. She stopped breathing when Clarke turned around with her smile as big as the sky, her smile that could move mountains. She smiled back and ran down the stairs to hug her best friend who had also ran to meet her.

She hugged her friend and held her close, holding her so tight, just as she was afraid the blonde would fade away. She was hit by the reality of it all. She was hugging Clarke Griffin; her best friend; and she smelled the fruity scent of her friend and it all felt great.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever for her parents but felt like never enough for Clarke and her. “ _I can’t believe you are here! “Lexa_ whispered, still afraid her eyes were playing tricks on her, her breath tickling Clarke’s neck.  
  
“ _I cannot believe it either, and I waited months for this.”_ Clarke said, releasing her hold on the brunette.

“ _You are so beautiful, and real. Oh my god, I just... “Lexa_ blushed, and Clarke took a step forward and took her hand in hers.

“ _I am not letting you go now. “_

They were disturbed by the sound and flash of Indra’s camera in the back. Clarke smiled and turned around.

“ _Let me guess, another one of my parent’s request?”_

Indra winked and nodded. “ _How about we leave you two here and we go do the real groceries this time. “_

Indra got up, locked arms with her husband and they left the house; leaving the two friends together; for the first time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments,  
> Let me know how you like it.  
> What do you think will happen. 
> 
> Write, share,


	4. We went driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a chapter around Christmas, so this is it. The next one might take a little longer to post because I don't have much of it written down. Don't worry It wont be THAT long, it's just that I posted pretty much all I had written in advance and I want to write a little bit more before posting the next. 
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas with friends and family.
> 
> Enjoy your reading and comment, share, like, let me know what you think.

4: We went driving

Indra and Gustus had left the two girls alone and just as the front door had closed, Lexa pulled at her best friends arm to bring her face to face with herself. Lexa smiled as she looked into the big blue eyes of the women who always stole all her attention. She extended her arm and put her palm on her friend’s cheek.

 _“I still cannot believe you are right here in front of me.”_ Lexa said softly, her hand still softly touching the blonde.

Just above a whisper, Lexa said : “ _I can see you, I can hear you, I can touch you and I can even smell you. It’s all unbelievable. “_ Lexa took her hand away front the blonde’s face who pulled her in for another crushing hug.

“ _I know how you feel. I cannot find the words to explain how I feel. You are so much more beautiful in person Lexie Loo “_ Clarke said looking directly in the brunette’s piercing green eyes, watching the brunette's cheek gain a pretty shade of pink.

Both girls slowly getting over the choc of finally meeting the other one for the first time; Lexa invited her friend upstairs in her room to drop her luggage and show her what the real room looked like from another perspective. As they got in the room, Clarke’s phone rang. She looked at the caller and answered as she saw Abby’s name.

 _“Hi Mom!! “_ Clarke said, smiling at her friend.

“ _Hi Abby”_ Lexa said out loud. _“Thanks for letting Clarke come over here! “._

Clarke continued her conversation with her mom, her endearing smile never leaving her face.  “ _Yeah, the flight went great. I am happy to be here though. Listen, I have to go now, but I will call you tomorrow. Bye mom. Love you and thanks again, this is awesome. “_

Clarke put her phone on Lexa’s bed and went all around the room. Touching some of the things she recognized from her friends room.

“ _How long have you known you were coming here?”_ Lexa asked while patting a spot next to her on her bed.

“ _Don’t be mad. I wanted to keep this a surprise, but it was my Christmas gift from my parents. They organised it all behind our backs with your parents. They are really sneaky. “_

Lexa laughed and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. “ _Yeah, my parents are full of surprises. I have to say your parents did surpassed my gift idea this year, and I am not even sad they did.“_ The brunette nudged her friend shoulder, smiling.

“ _So, you are not freaked out by me coming all the way over here? “_ Clarke asked, worried.

“ _Are you kidding? This is like the best day of my life. I never thought I would meet you, at least not so soon. “ Green eyes_  looked away saying “ _Can I confess something to you? “  
  
_ Clarke raised an eyebrow. “ _Of course, though you are really scaring me right now. “_

 _“Oh, don’t be. It’s nothing bad. It’s just that I also been hiding something from you. “_ Lexa said as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

“ _You are not a serial killer, are you?_ Clarke joked at her flustered friend.

Lexa laughed. “ _No, that I am not. I still like Dexter’s style but let’s not get lost here. It’s just that I applied to a few Canadian schools, since I was really hoping to meet you and get to spend real live quality time with you. Please don’t freak out. “  
  
_ Clarke’s laugh was all over the place. She held her stomach as she let herself down on Lexa’s bed. She turned to look at the brunette who’s look was somewhere between anxious and happy. “ _Oh my god Lex; you did not... “_  
  
“Yeah, I did. “ Lexa shyly said, not understanding what she did the blonde found so funny.

Clarke got up, took the letter from her handbag and offered it to her friend who took it.

  
Lexa read out loud” “ _University of California!”_ She paused and looked at her friend, surprise all over her face; wondering if it was just a joke. When the blonde nodded, a big smile spread across her lips and she laughed with Clarke. After a few minutes of laughter, she regained her breath and asked “ _Seriously. It’s hilarious. Did you get in? “_

_“I haven’t opened it yet. I was waiting to open it with you. “_

_“How about we open it later, I don’t really want the answer to affect the time we have together. I have you, my favorite people in the whole wide world, alone, with me, for two weeks. Nothing is going to ruin this.”_ Lexa said, pointing between the both of them and getting up, putting the envelope on her desk.

“ _I know you are a big fan of cold Canadian weather... “_ Lexa teased her friend with her sarcasm, “ _What do you say we go to...”_

Clarke cut her off. _“The beach!!! Really!! “_

 _“Yeah, it’s a nice day out. And it would be nice to sit together and talk. “_ The brunette suggested.

“ _I love your idea, Woods! “_ Clarke hesitated. “ _It feels weird to call you Woods when you are right here in front of me. “_ She shrugged her shoulders.

Lexa came close to her friend and hugged her. “ _We will get used to it, Griffin.”_ Lexa let go of Clarke, winked at her and opened her closet door to find the clothes she would be wearing to the beach.

Clarke stood there for a few seconds, still in shock over Lexa’s wink at her, heart beating so hard she was sure Lexa could hear it, before she opened her luggage to get her bikini and shorts out and asking Lexa for the bathroom so she could get ready in it.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were heading downstairs. Clarke looked at her friend, feigning being scared to death as Lexa picked her car keys from the counter.

“ _Do we really have to take the car? “_ Clarke asked, worried.

“ _Well , yeah . Why? “_ Lexa was confused by Clarke's reaction _._

 _“Well,  you DID fail your driving test three times, and I am not sure my mom is ready for me to die!!! “_ Clarke teased her friend who started laughing as well.  
  
“ _Oh my god, Clarke, really! I was worried for a moment. You and your jokes, I should be used to it by now, shouldn’t I ? “_

 _“I guess! “_ Clarke shrugged her shoulders and took the brunette’s hands. “ _Show me the way. “_

_\--_

They drove for an hour, Lexa showing her friend around town. After one hour had been spent driving around; they parked Lexa’s Jeep in the almost empty beach parking lot. Lexa put her car in park and looked at the passenger seat to her friend; who was as happy as can be.  
_  
_ “ _Do you like it here so far?”_ Lexa asked.

“ _So far, I have to admit I really love the company. “_ Clarke teased as Lexa blushed.

“ _Good, then, shall we go, my lady. “_ Lexa said, pointing the beach to the blonde who nodded.

The both of them got out of the Jeep and picked up their towels and bags at the back of the car. The brunette locked the car and pointed a recluse area on the west side of the beach;

“ _I think this spot will be best. It’s my favorite. There are way less people going there because of all the rocks and shade, but I think it would be perfect for us to talk. “_ Lexa explained.

 _“Go ahead, as I said, I am following your lead. You know the place and the best spots, who am I to say otherwise?“_ The blonde winked at her still blushing friend.

After their short walk to the rocky part of the beach; they spread their towel on the sand and took place sitting on them. Once they were in place, all set and looking at the wide ocean in front of them, Lexa sighted.  
  
Clarke looked at her; worried that her friend was not having fun with her. “ _Is there something the matter Lexie Loo? “_

Clarke smiled as she saw Lexa looking at her with the warmest look in her eyes.

 _“There is nothing wrong; I assure you. I feel overwhelmed with happiness, if anything. I still cannot believe you are right here, with me.”_ Lexa offered her hand to her friend. “ _And if I want, I can touch you. I can feel your warmth next to me and the burning sensation of your skin touching mine. I can hear your laugh and see your smile without any barrier between us. “_ She said pointing an imaginary window between the both of them. “ _It feels weird, and nice. It makes me happy. I’m still getting used to it I guess. Although I am afraid I will get so used to it that when you leave, I will be left broken behind.”  
  
_ Clarke moved her thumb on the skin at the back of the brunette’s hands while answering. _“Don’t think about that now, please Lex. We have two weeks together, let’s make the best of them and we will figure it all out after, together. Plus, we still don’t know if we will get the chance to go to the same school yet. So, there will be no freaking out. Fun time starts now. “_

Lexa nodded to her friend and smiled. “And _I thought I was the commanding one.”  
  
“Oh, I can be commanding as well. I thought you knew that already. “ _ The blonde winked making the brunette blush again as she turned her head towards the ocean to keep the blonde from seeing it.  
  
She clapped her hand on Clarke’s knee while getting up. _“Last one in the water does the dishes for the week. “_

With her sentence half said, she ran as fast as she could into the water, followed soon after by her stunned friend. “ _You did not just made me in charge of the dishes for a whole week and managed to play so unfair didn’t you? “_

Just as she ended her sentence, Lexa only answered with a “ _maybe!”_ followed by Lexa’s famous ‘’to die for’’ smirk; who left her face quickly, has she felt her friend climb on her shoulders and playfully held her down in the water.  
  
They played around for a while, each winning a round of their sinking game.  
  
“ _Do you maybe want to go dry a little on the beach? Enjoy the sun for a moment? “_ Lexa offered and Clarke accepted.

Lexa went out the water first and her mouth went dry as she looked at her friend’s back in her bikini. Dressed Lexa was pretty, but bikini Lexa was hot, and Clarke’s mind went to places she tried really hard to keep herself from going to.

They walked from the shore and sat on their blankets.

“ _I am really sorry about lying to you the past few months. It’s been so hard on me. You always know everything going on in my life and lying to you was the hardest thing I’ve ever felt. “_  

Clarke turned to her friend before adding _“It’s funny how it’s easy. I mean, I want to say so many things to you, but at the same time it’s like I already said them all. I feel perfectly great just sitting right here, next to you, watching the sun and feeling its warmth.”_ Clarke said.

“ _If it makes you feel better I can bring our books to our next activity.”_ Lexa teased her friend.

“ _Ugh, I want no books please. I’ve had enough homework lately, enough of them to last me a a few lifetimes in the last two months. Thanks to your pretty face, I had so much to do before leaving, I feel like I’ve became a bookworm. Surprised you haven’t seen it show on my face yet. “_ Clarke sarcastically teased back.

“ _Oh, I’ve had, just didn’t want to say anything... “_ The brunette made a face and pulled her tongue at her friend.

“ _And I wanted to be friends with you why again? “  
  
“Because I’m awesome.” _ The brunette said, shrugging her shoulder. “ _Speaking of my awesomeness, do you want some ice cream? My treat. “_

 _“Trying to win me by the belly, Woods? “_  
  
“Is it working, Griffin? “

_“Might be, giving the right food. “_

_“And Ice Cream is not it. I’ll see if I can find something else to sweep you off your feet. “_ Lexa smiled at her friend, their playful blather about to end. Lexa got up, offered Clarke a hand, who took it. They walked to the Ice Cream shop at the top of the beach and ordered. Lexa paid.

_“You offered and bought me Ice cream that good. Tell me again why you are still single? “_

Lexa was taken aback by the question Clarke had asked. She tried to stay calm, staying impassive so that the blonde wouldn’t see her blushing face and hear her heart beating like crazy.

 _“I had never met the right one, I guess. “  
  
“Oh, and you have now? You said had. “  
  
“I might have. I will let you know if my overly confident sexy self lands herself a girlfriend. Don’t worry Clarke, you know everything about me. “ _ Lexa smiled, looking right into her friend’s eye.  
  
“ _You are still my favorite person in the world Clarke, no one could ever take that from you. Understand? “_

Clarke nodded has she headed back down the beach, to their own spot.

\--

It was getting late on their first day together spent at the beach and the girl had promised to eat with Gustus and Indra for super. Lexa used her bathroom to take a shower while Clarke used the one downstairs to do the same. Half an hour later, both of them were sitting down at the table with Lexa’s parents, about to eat homemade sushi. Clarke was wearing a dark blue shirt, and it made her eyes even more beautiful, at least to Lexa’s opinion.

Lexa, on the other hand was sitting on the opposite side of the table, smiling at her friend.  
Her mind was lost in thoughts. Her Clarke Griffin was sitting at the table, with her parents and herself. She had dreamed about it so many time to even count it. Her heart was filled with joy.

She wanted to get up and kiss the pretty smile of her favorite blonde, but decided not to. They were friends. Friends don’t kiss. That’s what she said to herself. Her feelings were confusing her, as if Clarke had sensed it, her phone vibrated with a message from Clarke, who had left the table while she was lost in her thoughts.

Clarke: Doing ok over there?

Lexa excused herself from the table as well and went to answer Clarke’s text.

Lexa: Yeah, everything’s fine. Where are you?

Clarke: In your bathroom.

A few seconds passed before Clarke heard a little knock on the door.  
  
_“Hey Clarke, it’s me. Open up. “_  
  
”Coming. “

The door was open and Lexa made her way in the bathroom and looked at her friend.

“ _Why are you hiding in here? “_

 _“Not hiding. I just... Never mind. “_  
  
Lexa looked at her friend, wondering what she was about to say.

_“Come on Clarke, we have barely never hid anything from the other one. Whatever it is, you can say it to me and you know it. “_

Clarke looked at her friend, tear filled eyes and went to hug her tight . Lexa’s hands went directly to the back of the blonde’s head, to keep her close.  
  
_“Hey, what is it babe? Shhhhh”_ Lexa tried comforting her friend.

Shyly, Clarke said : _“I am overwhelmed by all of this. Your parents and you are so nice. I feel so good with you, so happy, so right. I just... I never want this to be over you know. I never noticed how much I needed this closure with you until now, and now that I have it, I don’t see how I can go back to having 5045 kilometers between us. I just can’t “_

Lexa’s eyes filled with tears as well hearing her friend put words on the feelings she’s been having deep down. Having Clarke as a friend had been a blessing for so many years, but having her there, close to her, it was more than a dream coming true. Even if Lexa would never admit her feelings for her friend, she never wanted her to go away. She always wanted to be able to hold her hand, feel her warmth and feel the spark she felt every time their eyes locked.

“ _I never want to let you go babe, you know that. “_ Lexa said, holding her friend like her life depended on it. She let the hand she had on her friends hair move, massaging her hair and relaxing the blonde in her arms. “ _We will find a way. I promise. I love you too much to let you go.”_ Lexa smiled in her friends neck, her heart doing a happy dance after those words had came out of her mouth.

“ _We should head back, your parents will be worried. “_ Clarke said, realising they had both left during diner.

“ _Yeah, we should. How about we go back but sit next to each others. I’ll even hold your hand. “_

 _“I would like that. “_ Clarke smiled, holding her friend tight one last time before slowly letting go, looking at the brunette’s forest green eyes. “ _You are amazing Lexie, thanks. “_  
  
They went down the stair still holding each others hands, which didn’t go unnoticed by Indra, who kicked her husband under the table to get his attention so he would see his daughter holding the hand of her beloved Clarkey.

” _Sorry about that. “_ Lexa said, picking up her plate and sitting at her friend’s right side. As she sat down, she offered her hand to Clarke, who almost immediately held it tight.

They both took a bite. “ _Wow, this is so good. I love sushi. “_

Lexa smiled at her friend. “ _Yeah, homemade ones are even better than the ones we used to buy to the shops. Once you get the hang of it, you never want to buy sushi ever again. “_

 _“You will have to show me one day. “_ Clarke said to her friend.

“ _I promised. “_ Lexa said, winking at her friend.

\--

The Woods family and Clarke were sitting in front of the TV for most of the night, watching tv shows and talking with each others. Clarke and Lexa were cuddling on the couch all night long and never noticed Indra getting up to get the guest room ready for Clarke. As int was getting late and finally time for bed, Indra told Clarke that there was a bed made for her in the guest room and she was free to use it or sleep in Lexa’s bed.    
  
Clarke thought about it and would have loved to sleep in bed with Lexa, but she knew she was a cuddling sleeper. And she would have loved to sleep with her friend, but it would have been wrong, considering her feelings. She told her friend about her sleeping habits and why she thought it would be best if she slept alone. Lexa thought it was weird, but at the same time understood Clarke’s fears. She did not want to press her friends so she let her take her bags and bring them to the guest room. She changed into her PJ and brushed her teeth.  
  
Clarke stood in the door frame of Lexa’s room, looking at her friend getting ready for bed.  
  
“ _Sorry, I just wanted to say good night. Thanks for the amazing day, and really sorry about the meltdown. “  
  
“Never be sorry of sharing your feelings with me Clarke. Good night. I will see you in the morning. “  
  
“Can I hug you good night? “ _ Clarke asked, shyly as Lexa stepped forward, meeting her.  
  
“ _Of course you can, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”_

“ _Good night commander! “_  Clarke teased her friend.  
  
“ _Good night Clarke. Sweet dreams.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first day together. I love how they are playful with each others. I love their chemistry. 
> 
> what about you, what do you guys like the most about them?
> 
> Comment; kudos; subscribe. Let me know what you think :)


	5. Let's go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for your comments on the last chapter.   
> Sorry for the wait, I was sure I would have time to write during the holidays, turns out I had lots of things to do in the house and barely got time to write. So I am giving you my fifth chapter, but I still have little written for chapter 6; so the wait MIGHT be a little longer, sorry. But, there will be more developments in the next chapters... stay with me :)

CHAPTER 5: Let’s go shopping

The sun up in the sky was warm and bright as Indra and Gustus went down to Lexa’s room to wake her up and let her know the breakfast was ready, only to find an empty bed. They searched for their daughter in the bathroom, but she wasn’t in it. Indra smiled and looked at her husband. “ _You don’t think she’s in the guest room, don’t you?’’_

Gustus looked at his wife, and smiled back. “ _Of course she is. She wouldn’t miss a chance to sleep next to her beloved Clarkey.”_ Both of them laughed and went down the hallway.

The older Woods went into the guest room and were not so surprised by the view before them. Their daughter was laying in their guest`s bed, her body flushed to her best friend’s one, legs entangled, her arm wrapped around Clarke’s waist, blonde and brown hair mixing on the pillows. Both girls were smiling in their sleep, breathing in synch with each others. Indra took out her phone and pictured the both of them.

Clarke opened up her eyes and noticed she was still asleep in the position she fell back asleep in the middle of the night. She looked in the door frame where Lexa’s parents stood, looking at them with proud smiles on their faces. She looked down shyly.

“ _Take the time you need to get up, breakfast will be ready when you both are. “_ Indra said to a flustered Clarke. “ _You just have to wake up sleeping beauty behind you.”_ Gustus added and Clarke blushed.

“ _I will. We will be out shortly. “_

Clarke turned around in her friends arms just as the older Woods were getting out of the room and closing the door behind them. She took a few minutes to calm her own racing heart, hoping her pink cheeks weren’t so obvious.

She moved her friend’s hair from her face again and looked at Lexa like she was seeing her for the first time. She let her hand fall on her friend waist and closed her fingers on the bottom of her friend’s shirt, trying to hold onto something than seemed real.

Clarke was surprised by the brightness of the green eyes that opened before her eyes, looking right into her piercing blue ones. The happiness in them was quickly replaced by worry, just has Lexa removed her hand from her friend’s waist and got a few inches away. Clarke missed the feeling of her friend so close to her instantly.

A flustered Lexa looked at her friend. _“Sorry about that. I’m a cuddling sleeper, I should’ve known it would’ve happen, but I was unable to fall asleep knowing you were in the room next to mine. So I came here. “_ She hesitated before saying “ _I guess I just needed to keep you as close to me as possible; since I only have you here for a few days.“_

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat looking at her best friend’s face. The warmth she saw in her eyes, the welcoming smile on her lips, the purest and most sincere blue eyes she’s ever gotten lost into. The brunette wondered how the blonde could be so pretty all the time, even with bed hair and a tired face she looked beautiful to Lexa. She looked at her friend and held her just like she would've held her lover.

After a few seconds of looking at each other’s eyes, Lexa remembered her actions of the night before and her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, she turned her head so her friend wouldn't see her blushing face.

“ _Don’t be ashamed of last night Lex, it was a hard choice for me to pick the guest room when all I wanted was to stay with you as much as I could. “_

_“So tonight, no one sleeps in the guest room. Anyway, my bed is way more comfortable.”_

_“That’s a deal!’’_ Clarke smiled, amazed by her friendship with the brunette. A situation that could’ve been awkward with almost anyone turned into something so normal again. Clarke got off the bed, gathered all her courage and kissed her best friend’s pink cheeks before going out the room to get breakfast. She stopped in the doorframe.

” _Where are you going_ _?_ _”_ Asked Lexa, still chocked by her friend’s kiss.

_“Your parents came by earlier, breakfast is ready, Woods “_ She winked at her blushing friend and went downstairs.

Lexa was left on the bed, alone. She touched her cheek; still feeling the warmth of Clarke’s lips against her skin. Just thinking about it made her blush even more. She had loved the blonde for so long, her head was mixed up because of how they acted together, somewhere between best friends and lovers. The brunette whispered to herself “ _What am I supposed to do...”  
_ She got up and met her friend and parents downstairs for breakfast.

\--

Clarke went downstairs, trying to stop herself from doing a silly happy dance. It had taken her all the courage she had to kiss her friend’s cheek. She was both scared and confidant that it was the right thing to do. She stepped into the kitchen and offered some help with the cooking.

Indra smiled. “ _Your mom warned us to never let you cook. So just sit there and wait, it will be ready soon. Is Lexa coming?”_

“ _Yes, I woke her up and she will be coming down soon. “_ Clarke smiled to Indra.

“ _What are your plans for today?”_

_“Well, I was thinking we could go shopping. I saw some pretty nice shops when we were at the beach yesterday, and I have some things I would love to buy. “_

Lexa went down the stairs at that moment. _“Who said anything about shopping? “_

She went to kiss her mom and dad good morning, took some plates and sat next to Clarke. “ _Good morning to you too. “_ Lexa had a curious look in her eyes while looking at her friend.

Clarke shrugged it off and shoved her prettiest smile at her friend. “ _Good morning sleeping beauty. “_ She teased.

Gustus almost choke on his coffee at the opposite side of the table. _“I heard there were nice sales going on, you guys should have fun. “_

_“Of course we will. “_

_“Breakfast is ready! “_ Indra said from the opposite side of the kitchen, oblivious to the charming lines Clarke had used on her daughter, and sat down in front of two girls obviously in denial of their love, with both of them cheeks blushing and eyes shining by looking at the other one.   


\--

The two best friends were sitting in Lexa’s Jeep, on the road to the beach. Clarke had her sunglasses in her hair, that were all over the place because of the windows down, Lexa had her eyes on the road, stealing glances at her friend who seemed more radiant than ever.   
   
“ _I love the weather over here. I could get used to the warmth. “_ Clarke said, looking out the windows, smiling.

“ _I could get used to riding in the car with you. “_ Lexa said, teasing her friend.

“ _Yeah. That would be nice too. “_ Clarke said, eyes dropping on her hands.

“ _Hey, no whining or pouting. We don’t know what will happen.”_ Lexa pulled her tongue at her friend, “ _What were the shops you wanted to see first? “_

_“I need a new swim suit, I knew the weather was nice but never thought there was so many things to do around the beach. You never told me you spent so much time outside. “  
  
“ Maybe if we get up early tomorrow, you could come for a run in the mountains with me. “  
  
“Me, running... Nah! “ _ Clarke said, looking at her friend. “ _Well, maybe with you I could. “_

_“We will have to see tomorrow then. But if we don’t go for a run, we could always go for a hike later in the day. There are some nice views you should see before heading back home. “  
  
“If I get a picture with you then it’s a deal. “  
  
“ Take as much as you can. “ _ Lexa said, smiling at her friend while Clarke got her phone out, extended her arm and got herself closer to the driver side. She looked at the camera and smiled, Lexa did the same, keeping her eyes on the road. Clarke took several pictures, all prettier than the next.   
  
“ _Would you mind taking some with my phone as well, so that I have something to remember you with? “_

_“Of course, I would love to. Where is your phone?”_

Lexa put her hand on her back pocket, lifting herself up a little to get it out, and gave it to the blonde next to her.   
  
“ _What’s the code?”_

_“1008”_

Clarke typed in the code and unlocked the phone, she opened the camera app and took a few more picture with Lexa’s phone. She chose her favorite one and put in as a wallpaper on her friend’s phone. Just as she was about to lock the phone back, Lexa got a message from Raven that popped up on the screen.   
  
Raven (11:30AM) : Hey miss, just came at your place and your parents said you were out with CLARKE!!! WHAT THE HELL COMMANDER!!! You met your favorite blondie and didn’t tell me? Call me ASAP!

“ _Raven just texted you. “_  
  
“Oh, what did she say ? “ 

Clarke read the message out loud and answered what Lexa tol her to.

Lexa (11:32AM): Sorry Ray, just got caught up in meeting Clarke. I will call you later, promise. Now, behave, I will tell you all about it.

Raven (11:33AM) : I don’t care about you telling me all about it, as long as you tell her everything, Commander Heart Eyes ;)

Clarke locked the phone without reading the last text out loud because she felt like she was eves dropping on a conversation that wasn’t her concern. She took her own phone and texted Octavia.   
  
Clarke (11:35AM): O, this is insane. I love it so much here, I don’t want to leave.

O (11:36 AM) : Enjoying a certain brunette’s presence?

Clarke (11:36AM) : You have no idea. It’s crazy. She is even more perfect in person. Anyway, not talking for long, just wanted to keep you updated.

O (11:37 AM) : Alright, enjoy your time and say hi to Lexa for me.

“ _O says hi, and she hopes we have a great time.”_ Clarke said while locking her phone.

Lexa pulled up in the same parking lot that she did the day before and the girls went in the direction of the shops. Clarke stopped in her tracks, looked at the ocean and at the brunette next to her.   
  
“ _I still cannot believe it.”  
  
“Better believe it before it’s too late babe! “ _ Lexa teased her friend. “ _Now let’s go shopping. “_

They went in a few shops before Clarke found one with lots of bikinis and swimsuit and decided to try some on. Lexa’s mouth went dry as she saw some of the pieces Clarke chose to try on. She tried to focus on something else to keep her mind from going into inappropriate places for a friend’s mind to be.

” _I will be waiting for you out of the store on the beach, if that’s ok. “  
  
“Yeah, it is. Are you okay? “  
  
“Yes I am, just want to see the sun for a while, meet me outside when you are done. Take your time. “   
  
_ Clarke gave her friend a worried look but it went away fast when she saw the brunette smile and nod at her to keep going.  
__  
“Okay”

Lexa headed out and sat herself on the beach. She looked away at the ocean in front of her, and sighted. “ _What the fuck Lex.... what the fuck. “  
  
“Yeah, what the fuck Lex!! “ _ Lexa smiled when she heard the voice of Raven. She turned her head and patted a spot next to her for her friend to sit.   
  
“ _Soo, where is Blondie? “  
  
“Don’t call her that Ray, you know I hate it.” _ Lexa pointed to the shops. “ _She’s currently bikini shopping.”  
  
_ Raven laughed and nudged her friend shoulder, _“ And you are out here on the beach instead of telling her which one looks better on her? Are you that oblivious, Lex? She is flirting with you. “_

_“No, she is not Ray, stop saying that. And I couldn’t stay there when all I wanted to do was to take her off of her bikini, or kiss that perfect smile of hers. I am being such a bad friend now. What is wrong with me. “_

_“You are in love Lex, that’s what is going on. “  
  
_ Lexa put her head on her friend’s shoulder. “ _I don’t know what to do Ray. It was easy to think about her and about us when she was miles away, but now, she’s right there, sleeping next to me and the only thing I seem to be able to do is smile, laugh and blush. I’m a living disaster. “_

_“A cute living disaster, if I may add.”_ Raven put her hand in her friend’s hair, trying to calm her down. “ _Can I meet her? “_ Raven asked after a while.

“ _I don’t see why not. But please, no awkward comments!! It’s hard enough as it is. “_  
  
“You know me Commander, always smooth and polite. “   
  
“Uhhuh, Yeah, right. “ Lexa turned her head towards the shop and saw Clarke coming her way. She looked anxious.

“ _She’s coming, be nice.”_  
  
“Always. “

Raven turned her head and smiled as she saw Clarke coming their way, looking ready to fight.

“ _Hey there, Blondie! “_ Raven said, as Lexa nudged her shoulder hard. “ _I said nice! “_ She whispered to herself.

Clarke looked in Raven’s direction, ready to answer back until she realised the brunette next to Lexa wasn’t a stranger, but Raven, her close friend.

“ _Raven! Wow, it’s nice to meet you!! “_ Clarke said, less anxious than she previously was.

“ _Nice to meet you too. So, how went your shopping. “_ Lexa asked. __  
  
“Found a few nice pieces, but you’ll see them later, since you left me alone to choose. “ 

Raven leaned close to Lexa’s ears and whispered. _“Told ya! “_  
  
Lexa’s face went bright red, “ _Yeah, sorry. I saw Ray on the beach. “_

“ _It’s OK Lex, I’m teasing you. What were you doing here Raven?”_  
  
“I had time to kill, and I saw you guys go in the shops and decided to say hi, because I was sure Lexa wouldn’t let me meet you, since she wants you all to herself “ Raven winked at Clarke who was looking at Lexa, wondering if it was all true.

“ _Where should we go next Clarke? “_ Lexa asked her best friend, hoping Raven would get the clue and leave them alone.

“ _Well, it was really nice meeting you, have fun doing whatever you guys were supposed to do today.”_ Raven turned to Clarke. _“ I hope I get the chance to see you again before you leave._ “

Clarke was smiling “ _Yeah , that would be nice. It was nice meeting you too. ``_  
  
“Bye Lex, “   
  
“Bye Rae, I’ll call you later ! “

_“I will be waiting, “ She_ said before leaving the beach for her car.

“ _So,  this was THE Raven!_ “ Clarke said, trying to hide the part of her, jealous of the relationship between the two of them.

Lexa smiled and looked at her friend “ _Yes, that’s Raven! So, you said you bought some things, did you still want to shop, of should we head home ?”_

Clarke loved how Lexa had said “Home”.  “ _I am done here for today, we should go back, unless you had other things to do here ? “_

Lexa got up and informed her friend that she was done with shopping as well. They rode in a comfortable silence, Lexa stealing glances at her friend, Clarke doing the same, both trying to steady the little dance their hearts were doing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Let me know what you think will happen, what do you want to happen?   
> I have headlines written so I know where I am going, hope you are all still with me on this journey. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments, keep them coming, I treasure them.   
> Until next time :)


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the latest of my chapters, I was wondering the approximate age of my readers, wondering mostly because the chapters I am currently writing, may of may not involve smut, and I wanted to know how you guys felt about that. 
> 
> Let me know, and enjoy your reading,   
> kudos, comment and let me know what you think.

Chapter 6 : Movie night.

The girls had driven around town for a while, stopping for Ice cream along the way, smiling like fools all the way, teasing each other’s back and forth. They were hand holding each other and laughing their heart out as they stumbled into the quiet Woods residence.

“ _Mom, Dad, we are home. “_ Lexa shouted at the bottom of the stairs while Clarke went in the kitchen and fetch them two bottles of water. She looked at the fridge to get the bottles and saw the note Indra had left on it.

She made her way back to her friend, waving the note. “ _Seems like we are alone for the night Lex. “_ Clarke said while giving her friend the note and the unopened water bottle wither ever charming smile on her lips. Lexa took the note and read it out loud.

“ _Hey daughters (Your father insisted I wrote that)_

_We  have been invited by some friend out of town and will be back tomorrow afternoon. Take the time together, we left some cash for you in the drawer, order some food in and rent some movies. We have our phones; call us if you need anything._  
  
Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.

_Indra. Xox”_

_“Wow, your parents are really something else. “_ Clarke said, nudging her friend’s shoulder. “ _So, movie night, brought to you by: the Woods parents; good idea! “_

Lexa looked at her friend, surprised. “ _It’s funny, I don’t know how many movie nights we’ve had together, always separated by a screen, and I was wishing you could be here with me, and now you are, and we’re having our first movie night together. Life is great.“_ Lexa gave her friend her most beautiful and sincere smile so far and climbed the stairs up to her room with Clarke following closely behind.

\--

The girls had taken time to take their showers and change into more comfortable clothes. Clarke put her hair in a cute messy bun over her head, as Lexa just let her own hair down to air dry. They were both wearing their PJ. They sat on the couch and playfully argued on what food to get, since Clarke wanted Pizza, while Lexa wanted Thai food.

“ _How about we call Pizza AND Thai food, we have enough money for both. “_ Lexa said.

“ _But the food will not get here at the same time and one of us will have to eat her food cold. “  
  
“How about we call both places, then we separated which ever come here first and do the same with the second meal.“   
  
_ Clarke looks at the ceiling and sighted. “ _Alright, this seems like the most logical option of them all. “_  
She extended her left arm behind her head to reach the phone and give it to Lexa, but as she did, her shirt had risen and showed a little bit of her stomach and Lexa’s mouth went instantly dry. She turned around to get a hold on her thoughts and took the phone out of her friend’s hands.   
  
She dialed the pizza place first, ordering an all dressed one, then called the Thai food’s place, ordered a mix of their specialities. She put the phone down where it was before, her body over the blonde’s one, trying to act unaffected by her position. Her heart was racing in her chest when she sat back down on the couch.

“ _Any idea of what you want to watch ? “_ Lexa asked, shuffling through the choices on the TV. “ _There is the last Finding Nemo movie, Finding Dory, I’ve never seen it. “_

Clarke looked at her friend and nodded. “ _Seems like a great choice, I’ve never seen it either, but Finding Nemo was amazing back in the days.“  
  
_ Lexa’s raised her brow and smiled at her friend “ _Back in the days... way to make us feel old Griffin. “_  They screamed in laughter, getting lost in their happiness for a moment forgetting the world around them. When their laughter slowed down, Lexa pressed play on the movie and they brought half of their attention on the movie, the other half on the other person across the couch.   
  
They were laying down, each on one end of the couch, their feet touching the other in some point. Lexa was so caught up in the movie, she didn’t notice the mischief smile on her friend’s lips before it was too late and Clarke had twisted herself enough to reach Lexa’s ticklish foot.    
  
She took a good look at her friend before launching her attack on the brunette’s foot. Green eyes turned in her direction just as her whole body started twitching on the couch and her beautiful laughter filled the room.   
  
Lexa tried her best to attack her friend back but struggled to get a good grip on the blonde long enough to tickle her; until she found herself sitting on her friend’s waist, holding her hands up over her head and finally being able to tickle her friend with her only free hand, making her twist under her, until Lexa stops her attack and both girls looked into the other’s eyes, getting lost in the warmth and love they both have for the other, in the proximity of their body. The next seconds went by slowly as they licked their lips, leaned in, almost meeting halfway, until the doorbell rang in the back and Lexa almost jumped in surprise, getting up to get their food.

“ _I’ll go get the plates.”_ Clarke said, still in shock over the last few minutes they shared together.   
  
“ _And I’ll go get the food.”_ Lexa said, a shy smile on her lips, pink cheeks and a heart about to explode from the overwhelming situation she got herself in.

She walked to the front door, picking up the money on her way. Luckily for her, the pizza delivery guy and the Thai shop delivery guy arrived at the same time. She paid them both and laughed when they teased her on not being able to choose what to eat.

She closed the door behind her and made her way to the living room at the same time as Clarke, who was holding plates and utensils, balancing soft drinks under her arms like a pro. She smiled at her friend.

Her mind was still thinking of their playful session, and she shook the idea of Clarke leaning in at the same time as she did. It was impossible, might have been her mind getting her own hopes up. They ate and chatted a little while the movie was still playing in the back. It was easy, it was simple, and it was like their entire friendship had always been about, trust and love for the other.

After they were done eating, Clarke decided to lay down again on the couch, but this time she laid her head down on Lexa’s lap, briefly worrying about crossing a line, but choosing to do so either way. She was still looking at the movie almost coming to an end.

Lexa on the other hand was struggling internally. She was blushing and the head on her lap made her feel things inside her she had never felt before. The proximity to Clarke made her heart jump. She looked at the pretty blonde head on her lap, as she slowly put her hands down in Clarke’s perfect mane. Not knowing what to do of her other hand, she let it drop on her friend’s arm. She started massaging her friends scalp, hoping she wasn’t doing something wrong by doing so. The brunette smiled when Clarke closed her eyes, a satisfied smile on her lips. She kept repeating the movement for a few minutes, until the movie ends, the final generic starts and Clarke doesn’t move.

\--

Clarke’s mind was going crazy. She felt so good with Lexa playing in her hair that way, and her head on her friends lap. It was so easy, so natural. The fitted together like an old mold. Clarke smiled at that thought. She took a deep breath, trying to gather the strength to ask the burning words stuck in her mouth. She squeezed her friend’s hand one last time, trying to ground herself as she asks what’s been on her mind for longer than she’s willing to admit.

“ _What am I to you Lex? “_ Clarke asked and felt her friend freeze under her.

Lexa was taken aback by the question. She could be honest, she could lie, she could pretend not to understand the question and play dumb. She decided on the latter, not wanting to tell her love for her friend.

“ _You are my favorite person in the world, Clarke. “_

Clarke shook her head, still resting on her friend’s lap. “ _You are mine as well. But what does this mean.. “_ she said while pointing between the both of them.

Not wanting to ruin her friendship, Lexa decided to play dumb on her friend and ignoring her own feeling for the blonde for a while. “ _It means I trust you enough to share my blanket with you? “_

Clarke shook her head again, slowly closing on herself. She wanted to clarify things with Lexa but now, her friend refused to be serious about the matter and Clarke’s heart closed faster than expected as she realised Lexa was never going to share her feelings.

“ _How about another movie then ? “_

_“Alright.”_

Clarke chose the second movie as well, but turned herself on the couch while Lexa pressed play, so her head was no longer on the brunette’s lap but on a pillow on the other side of the couch, leaving Lexa to hold her foot steady. Lexa never saw the silent tears that feel from her friend the first minutes of the movie, as Clarke’s heart broke over the complicated situation she had gotten herself into.

Clarke was lost in her mind, barely watching the movie. She was almost  sure of what Octavia had said about Lexa’s heart eyes for her, but now that she was laying down with her head on her lap, the brunette’s fingers relaxing her,  and trying to get her friend to open up about her feelings, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She let her tears fall, as she felt the burning ache of her heart breaking in two.

On her side of the couch, Lexa was looking at the screen to a movie she couldn’t even say the title, or the summary of back because of her lack of interest in it. Her mind was foggy, as she wondered if she had done something wrong .   
  
Tons of images flashed before her eyes. She hadn’t felt her friend’s discomfort earlier and maybe that was why Clarke was so silent during the movie. She looked at her friend, missing the tears falling her the side of her head and started blaming herself for her friend’s shutting down on her, imagining it was her hand on her friend that was to blame, other than the fact that she wasn’t able to tell Clarke that she meant the world to her and that she loved her so much.

She tried to speak a few times but backed out lamely, focusing now on the movie in front of her, holding back her tears and broken heart, knowing really well that she had the possibility to tell her feelings to her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME; I hate them being sad at each others as much as any of you guys do. 
> 
> so yeah, 
> 
> Like I said, average age of my reader?  
> Smut of no smut?  
> Like, comments, kudos, let me know what you think!!


	7. The silence in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait. This is the latest chapter and I am really sorry, this is the angsty-est it will ever get, still it's not so bad.
> 
> I will be gone all weekend so no time to work on the next chapter, the wait might be a little longer, although I will really try to rush my writing so you don't have to wait so long. 
> 
> Anyways, enough about me, enjoy your reading, and thanks for your feedback and comments on the latest chapter!!  
> It's amazing to read you. 
> 
> Feel free to comment again, it makes my day :)

Chapter 7 : The silence in between

Clarke and Lexa were still watching their movie, each on opposite ends of the couch. Lexa played with her fingers, trying to ease the guilt she felt inside. She held it together for a while, but after almost half of the movie was over, she couldn’t stand the cold shoulder her friend was giving her, and couldn’t handle the distance between the both of them either.

“ _Clarke, did I do something wrong? “_

Her friend glared at her, clenched her jaw and answered with a voice filled with sarcasm.

“ _No, you did not, as you can see, I’m feeling peachy. “_  
  
Clarke turned her head to the movie again, closed her eyes, and gathered all the strength she needed not to burst in tears in response to Lexa’s “ _Are you sure? “_

She took a deep breath, raised herself up so she was sitting on the couch, facing her friend as she answered with the broken voice of someone who has been crying for half an hour.  “ _Am I sure? Are you being serious right now? I’ve been having feeling for you for years! YEARS LExA!!! I tried to be with people but just couldn’t because every damn time I got close to ANY of them, it didn’t feel anything close to what I should’ve been feeling, to what YOU were making me feel, even miles away. Nothing made sense, until you. Until I saw you and I finally held you in my arms, just a day ago. Everything made sense at that very simple moment. All the smiles, laugh and all the stories we shared. I wanted to kiss you right there at the bottom of the stairs, but couldn’t find the strength in me to do so, and I didn’t want to risk this, risk our friendship. So when I ask you Lexa, WHAT AM I TO YOU? I expect a lot more than the answer you gave me. Now excuse me, I’m not feeling the “Movie night” vibe anymore and I’m going to bed, in the guest room. Good night Lexa. “_  
  
Lexa looked at her friend climbing the stairs, unable to say a word. Her whole world had just shattered before her eyes; her heart broke in tons of pieces in her chest. She breathed heavily just as tears started falling down non-stop from her eyes. She brought her feet on the couch and held them with her arms, trying to make herself as little as possible.

She let her tears fall freely, finally realising all that had just happened, wondering if there were any way to fix their friendship and the heart of her best friend. She wanted to tell her right there that she felt the same way, because she does, but the words got stuck in her throat, her really, really dryed throat.

She stayed on the couch for a while, trying to make sense of her feelings, not knowing really where to start or how to explain them.

First, Clarke shared her feeling, but to what extend? Was she really ready for a long distance relationship? With Clarke at least, she was. It’s almost what they have been doing for the last years. She felt really bad for letting her friend think she didn’t reciprocate her feeling.

She would have to speak with Clarke soon, refusing to let a single day go to waste while she had her best friend with her. She got up the couch and headed upstairs, to the guest room, with only one objective in mind, clearing things up with Clarke.

She climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the guest room. She breathed in, got ready to knock on the door, but seconds before her knuckles collided with the wooden door, she heard the muffled sound of her friend crying her heart out on the other side of the door.  
  
It was like the floor had been lifted from underneath her foot and she fell down on her knees, in front of the said door, putting her hand softly on it before turning her back to it and sitting there, crying silently in sync with Clarke, letting the desperate cry of her best friend’s broken heart join hers.

\--

In the guest room, a broken Clarke was crying on the bed, holding the pillow Lexa had sleep on the night before, since it still held the scent she quickly became addicted to. She cried for a while, until her eyes were almost too tired to cry. She looked at her hands, still feeling the warm touch of her friend on them. Her mind was working fast, she reminded herself almost all the fresh memories she had made in the last days with her friend, her best friend. It brought a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips.

She thought of the brunette’s beautiful smile, the way her face light up every time she looks at her. The crying blonde stopped for a second and shyly smiled remembering the way the brunette’s cheeks were almost always a tiny shade of pink, blushing to almost everything Clarke said. The sound of Lexa’s laughter was still ringing in her ears, giving her major goose bumps, making her heart shivers.

She sat up straight on the bed, using the palm of her hands to dry the remaining traces of the pain she felt before and took a deep breath. She looked at the door and suddenly felt bad for Lexa. She knew her friend was somewhere in the house, trying to give her the space she clearly asked for. She wondered briefly how Lexa felt and felt even worse, because no matter how in love Clarke was with her friend, their friendship had always came first all those years, and there she was, alone in her friend’s house after waiting for god know how long to meet in real life, and she was wasting time with futilities. Her friendship with Lexa meant the world to her, so she decided to be the better man, to put her feelings aside and to go check on her friend, hoping there will be no awkwardness between them both, that their friendship was still existing and hoping that deep down, Lexa would still want to spend the remaining of the weeks she had with her.  


She made her way to the door, looking at her red puffy eyes in the mirror on the way out, she shrugged. “ _Oh, what the hell. Lexie Woods, please, let me be the friend you need me to be.”_ she said while taking the few steps left between the mirror and the door. She opened the door slowly, only to be shocked by a sleeping Lexa, curled up on the carpet in front of the door, just like a dog. Her eyes were as puffy has Clarke’s ones were and she was almost ready to bet that if those profound green irises were to open before her eyes, they would be just as red as hers were. If Clarke’s heart wasn’t already broken by the hard night they’ve had, the sight of her best friend broken like that would’ve broken her on the spot.

She slowly sat down next to her sleeping friend, refraining herself from putting her hand in the brunette’s long brown locks. She was in awe at the sight before her. Her perfectly beautiful and strong friend, her mighty commander, who looked so small and so devastated, but still looked like she could rule the world. It was almost as if Clarke’s confession had been like a bullet through the heart, leaving her heart weak., and broken.

Clarke spent a few minutes just looking at her friend until the brunette’s eyes finally shot open. The perfume of the blonde sitting beside her had reached her nostril and made all her body hyper. Her eyes went to the blonde next to her, she smiled slightly but there was something different in her smile, it didn’t quite reach her eyes as much as it usually did and if Clarke’s heart had never been broken before, the emptiness in her friend’s eyes would’ve have killed her right on the spot.

\--

Lexa smelled the fruity perfume of her friend and opened up her eyes. She looked at the blonde before her, realising that they were standing at a crossroad. All they have felt in the years, all the memories they’ve shared, all the secrets, all their hopes and dreams, all was sitting on the line. Lexa just wanted to squeeze her eyes really thigh, silently hoping it would take her a few hours back in time, giving her enough time to tell her friend what she really felt, to tell her that she was “The one” that was giving her so many butterflies in her belly, to admit she couldn’t go shopping with her because she desired her so much it was killing her inside. Blue eyes searched for answers in green ones, until Clarke broke the silence.

“ _I’m sorry.”_  
  
“Don’t be.” Lexa said, trying to sound convincing.

“ _Well, I am. Sorry if I left you earlier, and sorry for what I said. “_

 _“Don’t be sorry Clarke. I haven’t been honest with you either. I’ve been a coward.”_  
  
Clarke looked at her friend, soft eyes encouraging her to go on.

“ _I can’t... “_ Lexa said and tried getting up, until Clarke caught her wrist, insisting for her to stay sited with her and talk.

“ _Come on Lex, tell me what is on your mind. “_ Clarke insisted.

Lexa clenched her jaw, took a big breath.

“ _Don’t push it Clarke, I can’t! “_  
  
“You know me Lex, I will not back down from this. Something is killing you inside and I want us to stay honest with each others. Our friendship is so important, I can’t risk losing it. “

Lexa looked away before turning her face back to her friend, blood boiling inside her veins, letting her heart spill out what it’s been holding for so long.

_” What do you want me to say Clarke, that I love you? That I’ve been IN LOVE with you for as long as I could remember? That seeing you send chills to my whole body, made my heart skip beats every day since you are here. That I am scared to get closer to you, because I don’t think I could deal with losing you? That you are and always were the most important part of my life? That I cannot go to bed without talking with you and that I fall asleep every night thinking of you. That you make my life better, without even knowing it, that you make me feel things I cannot feel for a single friend. That I want to hold your hand and kiss you until our lips can’t take it anymore? I want to call you mine, but I can’t, because in a few days you will be gone, and there will be next to no chance for us to ever spend time like this together again. Is that what you really want me to say to you Clarke? You want me to break both of our hearts right now?“_

Clarke looked at her friend, tears forming in her perfect blue eyes. Lexa was still talking, but almost all that Clarke could remember was “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I could remember”  
  
She reached out to the brunette, took her hand in hers, ran her thumb over her friend’s skin, trying to get her attention back.  “ _So, we are two love struck idiots, I guess”_

A small smile reached Lexa lips as she focussed her attention on Clarke. “ _I guess we are. Sorry for lying to you. “_  
  
“I’m sorry too. And don’t think you will never see me again, I fully intend on either you or me going to school with the other.” Clarke added.

“ _So where do we go from here? “_

 _“I have an idea.”_  
  
Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s lips softly, while Lexa stands frozen, a tear falls down her cheek. She looks at the women in front of her, still not moving, not understanding what is happening. Her heart is beating so hard in her chest as she shifts her head, changing the angle of the kiss, kissing Clarke back and deepening the kiss. The brunette takes a step back to look in the deep blue eyes in front of her, they were so soft and full of love. Lexa’s face went softer, she put a shy smile on her face and smiled back at her friend, heart about to break out of its cage.

Lexa got up, still attached to Clarke’s lips, who follows her up too. Lexa opens the door of the guest room and back up, Clarke following closely behind. Once they are both in the room, Clarke kicks the door close and keep on kissing the brunette while backing them up to the bed. Lexa feels the bed behind her legs and sits down; separating her lips from her best friend’s who looks down at her, eyes full of lust and overwhelming love.

They lay back on the bed, their lips still tied to each others, tasting the other for the first time. Lexa separated her lips from her friend’s. Clarke looked at her friend worried.

“ _Lex, is everything alright?”_

The brunette’s eyes soften at the sight in front of her. The women she loved most in the world was worried sick about her, thinking everything was happening too fast. She took a deep breath, held her hands to her friend’s cheek, thumb softly brushing against her lips.  
  
“ _Never been better and having you here, getting to do ... this. “She_ said softly as she lays her lips softly on Clarke’s lips. “ _And this...”_ deepening the kiss, letting her tongue explores Clarke’s one; dancing softly together. Clarke brought her hand and locked her fingers in the brunette’s hair, making a little moan get out of her friend’s mouth.

She smiled as she said in her friend’s ear. “ _And I get to hear that”_ Clarke says, her hands still tangled in the brunette’s hair, pulling a little, hearing her friend moaning in her ear again. Breathless, shivers running through her whole body, Lexa whispered _“ Sooo not fair “_

Clarke laughed. “ _Sorry, I know it’s not. And as much as I would love, to keep kissing you, and hearing that sound louder in my ears, I think we should stick to kissing for tonight, at least. You and I, we are moving fast, and I don’t want our first night together to be just like any other you’ve ever had... you know. “_

Lexa looked at her friend, green eyes still softly looking into bright blue ones. “ _I know. I know. I want it to be different; I want us to feel special. I don’t want us to jump on each others, not after an argument or just because our time together might be running out. “_ She gave her friend an apologetic look. “ _I want to make you feel loved, make you feel special. I want our first time together to be something you will never regret. “_

 _“I could never regret it with you, but I get it. Let’s see. How about tomorrow, I take you out on a date, and then, we see how everything goes. No arguments, no pressure. Only the two of us and a great night out, what do you say?“_  
  


“ _It’s a date, LexieLoo”_ Clarke said, noticing the twitch in her heart and feeling her smile grow bigger by the second. She rolled over to close the lights in the room and turned to face Lexa who was waiting for her and kissed her goodnight before laying her head on her friend’s chest, putting an arm over Lexa’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo!! It's happening guys. Happy? Sad? Relieved?  
> Give me your appreciation, your comments, kudos and share if you like this story.   
> You may have seen that I've changed the rating for this fic to mature, since from all your previous comments; you are all ready for smutty contents... 
> 
> like I said at the top, Will be gone camping in a cabin, and maybe in my tent, in the snowy weather all weekend ( Yeah I know, damn Canadians... eh) 
> 
> Thanks for your support. I love you guys so much.  
> Until next time.  
> Stephy


	8. Where do we go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all of you readers! here is my latest chapter. It was long over due. Thanks for waiting for it. Life has been crazy in the last weeks, and I was supposed to post it Sunday, but if some of you watched the news, you are aware of what happened in Quebec City this weekend. I was in shock, I have to admit, it kept me from writing as much as I wanted. This chapter is a bit longuer than the previous ones, See it as me, trying to compensate for the delay
> 
> Enjoy your reading. ;  
> It's their first date. It's cute :)

CHAPTER 8: Where do we go from here?

The sun rose and its light was shinning bright in the room, Lexa woke up to the warm feeling of the rays of the sun on her face and the weight of Clarke’s arm around her waist. She smiled widely as she opened her bright green eyes to a mess of blonde hair tickling her face. Her heart raced in her ribcage, seeing the women she had so many feelings for, asleep next to her with a shy smile on her sleeping face. She blushed, thinking back to all of the kisses they’ve shared the previous night, trying hard to forget the fight that led them to it.

Clarke rolled around in her arms, clearly still asleep. Lexa closed her eyes and dragged her body closer to Clarke, snuggling and putting light kisses at the back of her friend’s neck, trying to wake her up slowly, smelling the sweet perfume she came to love so much in a really short period of time.

She felt Clarke move in her arms but only held her closer. The brunette put her face deeper in her friend’s neck, pink lips kissing it soflty with passion, making the blonde in her arms release a shy moan as she sleepily turned around in her arms.

 _“Hey you.”  
  
“Hey.”_ Clarke said with her deep morning voice. “ _I love waking up to your kisses. “_

“ _Good.”_ She gave her a small kiss on her lips. _“Because, it turns out that I really, really like kissing you. “_ Lexa said, a smirk on her face.

She reached out to the women in her arms, rolling slightly on top of her, kissing her soft pink lips, tongue quickly asking for entrance. It was enough to wake up Clarke, who fiercely kissed the brunette back, making their body shift slightly so she was the one standing on top of the brunette, kissing her until Lexa was the one to release a deep moan.

“ _I think we should get up, because as much as I love this, I am not making love to you until we’ve been on our first date. Come on. “_ She tapped slowly on her friend’s waist. “ _Let me cook our breakfast. “_

Clarke smiled shyly as she got out of the bed, holding her hand for Lexa to take.

\--

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon when Indra and Gustus got back from their friend’s place. The girls had cleaned the mess they’ve made the previous day and were waiting for them, hoping to spend a little time together before they had to get ready for their date. Lexa had made a reservation at a cute restaurant in town that Clarke had pointed when they had been out riding in her jeep.

The girls were busy kissing on the couch when Indra entered her house. She opened the door to find her daughter over the friend she loved so much, tongue in the blonde’s mouth. She silently took out her phone and pictured the scene to add to the rest of the pictures previously taken, a big smile on her lips. Gustus entered the house shortly after her and smiled as well when he saw the girls kissing.   
  
He cleared his throat, looking at his wife and with a strong voice said: “ _Come on, pay up woman. “  
_ Indra turned around and hit him playfully on the arm, laughing at the two girls who had just stopped kissing after the interruption, their lips still swollen and their cheeks pink from the embarrassment. Both of them got up to help Gustus with their luggage.

 _“I guess you had fun last night girls. “_ Indra said, getting closer to the brunette, she whispered but loud enough so Clarke would hear her. “ _Don’t be embarrassed. You guys are cute.”_ She raised her voice to make a dramatic effect;” _Now, who has time for a little card game?”_  
  
“We do, but we also have a reservation at 7;30. “ Lexa said smiling at her parents, proud of herself while Clarke briefly looked at her, cheeks still pink, her heart racing in her chest. Here, in the Woods house, surrounded by her precious Lexie Loo, she felt at home.  

-

In the kitchen, Lexa was helping her father empty the cooler. He had a warm smile on his lips.

“ _Date night? “_ Gustus asked.

 _“Date night! “_ Lexa confirmed.

“ _That’s my girl. “_ He said, smiling proudly at his daughter. He took a more serious face. “ _Better treat this girl right Lex, she’s a keeper. “_ Gustus whispered to his daughter, giving her all the approval she didn’t know she wanted. She looked at Clarke who was busy in the living room with her mom as she nodded: “ _I will treat her like the princess I always knew she was. “_

 _“Would you mind getting the cards for me, Clarke”_ Indra asked, pointing the side of the bookshelf.  

She reached in front of her, took the cards and went in the kitchen, followed closely by a smiling Indra. She brought the cards up and shook it in front of the two remaining Woods. “ _Ready to play?”_

“ _Ready to lose?_ ”Gustus answered, laughing wholeheartedly while getting into his seat around the table. _“Always.”_ He winked at Clarke who was laughing, surprised.

\--

After a few games, the girls retreated to their respective rooms to get ready. They had agreed that Lexa would come and pick up Clarke in front of her door step. Clarke had laughed and called the brunette a dork, but still, she found it very cute to see Lexa try so hard to sweep her off of her feet, when she clearly was already under her charm. Lexa also kept the secret of where they were going, only suggested Clarke should wear a dress, which she gladly accepted.

Clarke had chosen from the few outfits she had and wore a black dress with blue high hells. The combination of black and blue made her eyes pop and seem ever bluer than they previously were.

In the room next to hers, Lexa had settled on a white tank top and fitted black pants. She had also chosen a leather jacket to wear with her high legged boots, making her whole silhouette look perfect. She stood in front of her mirror, applying a tiny layer of makeup, mostly eye liner; trying to contain her excitement.

She was feeling nervous, her hands were shaking and she felt like a hot mess. She whispered at her own reflection. “ _You are taking Clarke Griffin out on a date. A REAL DATE. “_ She squealed a little louder than expected. “You _cannot fuck this up. You really can’t! “She_ gave herself a confidence speech before getting away from the mirror, taking the freshly picked rose she had taken in the garden before going up to get ready in her hands. She took a deep breath, opened her door and walk the hallway until she was in front of Clarke’s room. Her hands were shaking with nerves. She knocked softly against the wooden door and waited for her friend to open, the rose in her hand.

Clarke opened the door and eyed Lexa from head to toe. Her breath hitched in her lungs but she managed to say “ _Wow, you are beautiful”._

 _“I can say the same for you Clarke. You are breathtaking. “_ She extended the hand that held the rose to Clarke, gave her a little kiss on the cheek and gave her the flower. “ _This is for you, Clarke.”_

“ _Thank you Lexa, it is a really nice thought and a beautiful flower.”_

 _“Not as pretty as you though. “_ Lexa added with a smug look on her face while Clarke blushed slightly. “ _Should we go? “_

 _“Lead the way. “_ The girls stepped on the porch, waving goodbye at the older Woods.

“ _So, where are we going”_ Asked Clarke intrigued.

“ _That’s a surprise. But I am pretty sure you will love it. We will be there soon.”_

They went quiet as one song came on the radio. It was gravity, by Sara Bareilles. It was Clarke’s favorite and Lexa had a thing for hearing Clarke sing along to that song. Lexa looked quickly at the girl on her right, who had just started singing along to the song, her strong and powerful voice making Lexa’s hair stand on her arms.

When the last chorus came on, Lexa joined her voice to the beautiful singer in her passenger seat.  Their voices harmonized so perfectly, just like anything else in their life, it felt just right, just like it was always meant to be.  As the song ended Lexa released her hold on the steering wheel briefly, long enough to applaud the blond next to her.   
  
“ _Your voice is amazing Clarke. I knew you could sing, since you are always singing in your room or when we are doing our home works, but hearing you sing like this. Wow. I am truly impressed. “_ Lexa said while pulling up in front of a subtle yet beautiful sign for The Grounders. Clarke recognised it immediately.

She remembered saying to Lexa that she was intrigued by The Grounders. Their sign being a simple light gray writing over a black billboard. The handmade drawings next to the name of the restaurant where special though. Every week, the billboard was cleaned and new people were allowed to show their art on the sign for a week.

Lexa smiled as she got out of her Jeep and made her way to the passenger seat, opening the door to let her friend out, holding her hand for her to take.   
  
“ _You said you were intrigued by this place earlier this week. The food and the place are amazing. Based on what you tend to eat, you will love it. But before we go in, there is something I need you to do for me. “_  
  
Clarke looked at her, wondering what was going on as Lexa dragged her next to the sign where a bulky man was standing.  
  
“ _Are you Lincoln? “_ Lexa asked the man.

He smiled to her and nodded “ _Yes I am. You must be Lexa. “_ He put his eyes on the blonde next to them, “ _And you must be Clarke.  “The_ blonde nodded.   
  
_“Welcome to Grounders. As we spoke earlier...”_ He reached behind him and got a box of pens out and gave them to Lexa. “ _Here are the weapons you will need. Enjoy your time. Let me know when you guys are done, your table will be ready in a few. “_

Clarke gave Lexa a puzzled look. “ _I want you to draw something for grounders. I want to be the first one to see your art in the streets of California. “_

Clarke was beaming. She reached out to the brunette, kissed her pink soft lips. She felt her heartbeat accelerate. “ _This is so cute, and romantic. We haven’t even eaten yet and I am under you charm, Woods. “_ She playfully said, taking the box from the brunette’s hands.

Lexa took a step back and looked at Clarke, who was so absorbed by her art that she never noticed she was being watched with adoration by her date. She had the tip of her tongue out, her face frowning in a cute little way. Lexa’s heart was floating, looking at the woman she loved the most in the world, not really realising that said woman was on a date with her. It was their first date, and it was going quite well.

It takes about 30 minutes for Clarke to be done with her drawing. As she ended it, she turned around and saw a stunned Lexa.

“ _So, what so you think? “_  
  
“Is there anything you cannot do?”  She asked instead.

“ _There are many things I still haven’t found my ways around”_ She said, winking at her friend who blushed in response.

The girls got quiet, seeing Lincoln was coming back. “ _When you are ready, your table is ready.”_ He turned around and looked at the sketch Clarke had just done and nodded an approbation. “ _Nice work you did out there. Most days it’s my work on the board, most people being too scared to show their art. I love what you did. I might even let it there a while longer. Lexa was right by saying you were a talented artist. I hope you pursue on this path. “_  He took his phone out. “ _do you mind if I took the picture of the artist and the work you’ve done? “_

_“No trouble, can Lexa be in the picture as well?”_

_“Of course.”_

The girls got in front of the sign, taking a few pictures, some funny, some more officials.   
  
“ _If you want, I can send them to you. Do you mind if I post one on the restaurant Instagram profile?”_

Both girls smiled and said in unison before laughing. “ _No trouble. “_

 _“Good. Now, shall I bring the both of you to your table, ladies? “Lincoln_ asked.

Lexa nodded and put a hand on the blonde’s back, softly leading her inside with her.

Clarke eyes looked all over the place as she walked to their table. The place was impressive. From the outside, it looked small, but inside, it was huge. There were lots of places between the tables, giving the couples enough privacy if needed. They had a table at the corner of the place. The setup was intimate with soft music, dimmed lights and lots of candles.

“ _This place is amazing. “_ Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ears. Lexa turned her head, softly agreed with her and kissed her cheek, letting her lips linger on the blonde’s cheek longer than needed. They sat down, Lexa pulling the chair once Clarke is halfway to sitting down, before finding her own seat, just as Lincoln gave them the menus and left to give them space to choose what they wanted to order.

They sat in silence for a while, both looking through their menus. Clarke was surprised when she saw the prices of the items she wanted to order. As if Lexa felt it, she held out her hand to the blonde. “ _Take whatever you want, I am taking you out. “_

“ _But Lex, everything is so expensive, I don’t want you to waste that much money on me. “_  
  
“It would never be a waste. Plus, haven’t you even heard to not fight someone who wants to take you out and treat you with amazing food. “ Lexa said teasingly.

Clarke looked away shyly, “ _I guess you are right. Thanks for the invite then. “_

_“I’m thinking of trying the Tartare. I never had some here and I heard theirs is really good. What about you?“_

_“I have no idea. But now that you mention it, I think I want to try it. How about I take the beef one and you take the salmon one and we can share. “_

Lexa smiled her friend; “ _it sound good to me. “_

Lincoln got back to their table, took their order and suggested a bottle of wine to go with their meal. He went away to put their orders, and then came back with the bottle of wine, opening it in front of the girls. Clarke let Lexa taste it before her, since she clearly had more experience with wine. She nodded her approval and Lincoln filled Clarke’s glass as well before leaving the bottle on the side of the table and leaving the girls to themselves.

They spent a few minutes looking deeply in each other’s eyes before Clarke broke the silence. “ _Thanks for bringing me here, sketching the billboard was a nice idea, I loved it.”_

 _“I was sure you would love to do it. Plus, I have to admit; watching you draw was a personal bonus. “She_ said, teasing the blue eyed blonde in front of her.

“ _Since this is a date... “_ Clarke noted, smiling at the brunette who had a puzzled look on her face, unsure of what Clarke meant by it. “ _So tell me, what should I know about you that I don’t already know?”_

Lexa let out a breath she never realised she was holding. _“You scared me there. “_ She slowly laughed, looking at her date with a spark in her eyes. “You _don’t know how cheesy I am yet. “_ She blurted out.

 _“Oh well, I’ve got a flower, a billboard, an awesome table full of candles and a woman I really like with me. I think I can see a bit of your cheesiness showing.”_ Lexa blushed and slightly let her head fall to the side, running her hand in her own hair, trying to calm her heart from bouncing in and out of her chest.   
  
Right on time, Lincoln appeared with their plates and put them down in front of them.   
  
_“Enjoy your meal ladies, if you need anything, just let me know. “_

 _“Thanks Lincoln “Lexa_ said.

Lexa turned her attention to the beautiful woman sitting in front of her. Lexa raised her glass “ _To the amazing moments we have spent together, from the first time you commented on my work, to today, sitting right here, on a date with you, the person I respect and value more than anyone else in this world. “_

Clarke raise her glass as well, “ _To meeting the one person with who I always knew I belonged with. And to our parents, the four of them, sneaky little parents of ours, from giving us the chance to finally meet. “_

Their glass clanged together and they drank, their cheeks never getting back to their usual color, always tinted pink.

They ate and talked, their conversation flowing like it always did, although a bit more formal since they were on a date in a high class restaurant. Lexa had offered her share of her meal to the blonde, on her own fork, making Clarke get up slightly to take her bite, a charming smile on her lips, her eyes full of warmth and love.

Once their meal was done and Lexa had paid, they went for a walk in the park. They sat down on a bench, in front of the river. They were sitting close, Lexa had her arm around the blonde’s shoulders has they watched all the couples passing by them. Lexa tugged on Clarke’s hand, holding it closer to her saying “ _I can’t believe it’s finally happening. WE are finally happening. “_

She looked into the deep blue eyes of her friend, “ _Together, we can be anything, we can grow and learn. I want us to work out; I want us to be happy. I know it will be hard when you have to leave, but I think we can do it, we can make it together, because I don’t want to spend another day without being able to call you mine. “_  
  
She saw the red tint on the blonde’s cheeks as she took her hand, raised it to her face, softly grazing the top of it with a light kiss.

_“This is why I want us to be together, I want you to be my girlfriend, officially.”_

Clarke’s heart jumped in her chest. She felt warm, and happy.   
_“So you are saying you want to be my girlfriend?’’_

Lexa’s face soften has she softly sights, “ _There_ _is nothing I want more in my life.”_

Their smiles grew bigger as their heads grew closer, lips almost touching, so close that Clarke’s breath was tickling Lexa’s face, giving her the boldness she needed to _add “ Does it mean I can kiss my girlfriend now? “_ Lexa asked with a bright smile on her face while her hands were still tugging on Clarke’s one, keeping her closer.

Clarke answered her question by closing the distance with her girlfriend and pressing her soft lips on the brunette’s ones, her hand quickly reaching behind her head, keeping her as close as possible. Time flew by as they got lost in their touch, tongues dancing with each others, feeling as if they never had enough of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the date. I am still writing the next chapter.   
> I hope you are all still on board.   
> Be honest, A restaurant where anyone can show their art, it would be awesome. At least I know I would love it.   
> Aren't they the cutest thing ?
> 
> Comment, kudos, share. let me know what you loved, what you didn't, what you wish will happen in the next chapters, 
> 
> Remember everyone, love is the most powerful thing. There is way too much hate in this world. Respect the others.   
> I love you all for reading and commenting. (L)


	9. I guess we know where we stand now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took me so long to update. Life's been crazy around here and I had little to no time to write. I tried really hard to get this chapter out before the end of the weekend, I hope you all like it. Things are starting to fall into places, our lovebirds are being cute as always. Raven is intruding as always and O shares some of Clarke's secrets. Let me know what you thought, what you loved, what you didn't like.
> 
> Enjoy your reading and thanks for following this story so closely . It honestly means the world to me. This fic has been my favorite to write since I've started writing and I am glad you all think it's worth the work.

Chapter 9: I guess we know where we stand now.

Later that night, the girls made it back to the Woods residence and decided to end their date night in front of a movie, even if they were so tired they knew they would fall asleep in a record time. Clarke suggested they get dressed in their pyjamas, just in case they would fall asleep. Their desire to stay up together and make the night of their first date last forever got them all sprawled out on the couch, Lexa asleep in the blonde’s arms, lightly snoring.

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night when her phone buzzed on the table. She reached out to pick it up before it woke the cute snoring lion under her on the couch. She smiled as she got up slowly and made her way to the kitchen, before looking at her still buzzing phone.

She had a few missed notifications. She smiled when she saw the first one.   
  
_Lincoln_xx-grounder tagged you in a picture._

She clicked on the notification and her smile grew even bigger as she saw the perfect picture of her favorite blonde and herself during their date, next to Clarke’s drawing.

Under the picture, Lincoln had written: “ “ _Our universe grants every soul a twin - a reflection of themselves-  the kindred spirit. And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other- even if they are in different dimensions- they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love “ –_ Julie Dillon  
  
I’ve had the chance to meet those two wonderful human beings, who finally were on their first dates, after years of talking to each other via media, living miles apart. This is love, this is soul mate material. Those two are a treasure. Glad to have met you both, come see us again. “

The comments under the pictures where so nice, mostly people congratulating them on their big night, others complimenting Clarke’s drawing and telling them they look so cute together. Her heart was overflowing with happiness and she felt a few happy tears run down her cheeks. She quickly commented, knowing that Clarke had also been tagged on the picture.   
  
Lexie.Woods : _Thanks to you @Lincoln_xx-grounder for making our night such a wonderful experience. Grounders is an amazing place and you are a big part of their success. Thanks for the opportunity and for being so nice._

The brunette followed Lincoln’s profile before closing Instagram and noticing Raven’s text. The other brunette had gone crazy seeing the picture of her friend and her soul mate. All her messages were asking details of the night, before they’ve got more intense, insinuating the girls were busy doing themselves instead of answering her texts.   
  
Lexa quickly sent a text back, not wanting Raven to say something embarrassing on the picture.   
_  
Lexa (2:35 AM) : The date was awesome. Now we are going to bed. She is everything I always_ _dreamed she would be and even more. I really love her Ray. Anyways. Off to the bed, Ttyl. Xx_

_Raven (2:36 AM) : Don`t think I`m letting this go so easy. I want to know everything and btw, Blondie is crazy talented. Her art is amazing. G`night Commander_

Lexa shook her head, sighed with a small smile on her lips. She made her way back to the couch to wake her girlfriend up and get her into bed.

She went next to the couch, tried to wake her up slowly, giving sweet kisses on her lips. Clarke`s eyes were shut closed, not even phased by the kisses. She bent down and carefully lifted Clarke up in her arms, caring her to the room.   
  
She made it up the stairs and laid her new girlfriend on the bed, going back down to close the lights before getting in the bed, bringing her body flush to Clarke`s one. She kissed the back of her neck slowly; whispered a good night in her ears and closed her eyes; thinking back of the perfect night they just had.

\--

The next afternoon, Clarke decided it was time for them to finally know if they had been accepted in the schools they’ve applied to. It was easier that way to know the” if’s and how’s “ they were going to deal with their relationship.

They sat on Lexa`s bed, face to face. They were both really nervous, holding the letters in their hands.

“ _No matter what those letters say, I want us to take the time to deal with it together. This is our future and I don’t want any of us getting angry or else. “Lexa_ said, reaching out to give a quick peck on Clarke’s cheek.

_“Okay. “_ Clarke agreed.  “ _On the count of three?“_ Lexa nodded. “ _Here it goes. One.. two.. three..“_

Both girls tore their envelopes, and opened their letters as quickly as possible and started reading them. They looked at each other faces, both had big smiles on their lips.

 “ _I got in”_ Lexa squealed.   
  
“ _Oh my god, I got in too!!!”_ She jumped from where she sat and hugged Lexa, relieved. “ _Now, what do we do? “Clarke_ asked, slowly getting down from her high and taking her spot back on the bed.

“ _I had already received my acceptance letter from California University, so I can go there as well. And if I remember correctly you got in Laval’s University too? “_

_“Yes I did. Where did you really want to go?”_

_“I honestly don’t really mind. I was looking into Canadian school mostly to get closer to you, but also to visit Canada and all it has to offer. But I guess I could also do that with you while visiting your parents. “Lexa_ said, keeping her tone calm and steady.

_“My parents already told me I would be better off in California. I did always have an interest in this place, even before I met your pretty face. “She_ winked. “ _But seriously, my program is way better here, and the opportunities are bigger. I think it would be a great move for me to make, if you would like to see my face around here, that is. “_

“ _Of course I want your face here. The program I’m going in is good in both of the schools, so anywhere you want to go I will go. If that’s in California, then that’s what it is, if it’s in Canada that will be it too. “_

Clarke kissed her girlfriends soft lips. “ _Congratulation Miss Woods. You are going to California U. “_

They both sat back now next to each others, in silence, both excited by the knowledge that they were going to be together, after all this waiting. After a few minutes in silence, holding hands, Lexa broke the silence. “ _Do you want to call Octavia to let her know? Or your parents?”_

_“Actually, I was thinking I should Skype O to let her know, and maybe send a quick text to my parents. “_

_“That’s a good idea. “_ Lexa got up to leave the room and give her girlfriend the space to Skype but before she could get away, a hand was wrapped around her wrist and she turned around. “I _meant WEEE should Skype O together. It’s not like you don’t know her, and I am actually really happy to let her know about us. “_

_“Fine by me. I just didn’t want to intrude.”_

_Clarke_ held Lexa’s hand and kissed the top of it. “ _You are a part of my life. Well, seems like you’ve been a part of my life for so long now. You will always belong. So come here while I text my mom. “_

Clarke texted her mom while Lexa took the laptop from her desk and brought it to the bed, turning it on. She opened the Skype app and waited for Clarke to enter her password in.

“ _Mom says she had a feeling about our acceptation letters. And that she is really happy that we chose to stay here together. My parents are happy they can count on your parents to watch us and keep us safe. She will call me later though. Apparently, your mom sent them pictures of our date night. “_

Lexa’s laugh echoed in the room, Clarke’s laughter soon joined in. “ _They will never let it go won’t they?”_

_“To be fair, we did try to hide our feelings for a while, while they ALL knew how we felt. I think they deserve to enjoy this with us. “_  
  
“You are right, Clarke. “ 

_“I always am.“_ Clarke said, pulling her tongue at her girlfriend. She took the laptop from Lexa’s hands, entered her login information and waited for it to load before reaching for Octavia in the contact list. Lexa smiled when she saw she was Clarke’s favorite contact and that she had renamed her “Lexie Woods” with tons of happy emojis and hearts.

Clarke looked at Lexa and saw she had a pretty smirk on her lips, followed her eyes and saw what the brunette had seen. “ _I’m that obvious, eh? “_

Lexa nodded but found the little attention cute. It made what they were sharing even more real.

Clarke double clicked on Octavia’s name.

“ _You are calling O.”_

It took a few rings but Octavia finally picked up.

“ _Hey Clarke, Hey Lexa. What are you guys up to? “Octavia_ asked.

_“Hi Octavia. We had some good news to share. “_ Lexa said, followed by Clarke. “ _Yeah, we just opened our university letters and I got in California University,” “And  I got in Laval’s University. “_ Lexa added.

_“Oh wow, that’s some amazing news girls. Where are you going to go? “_

_“Well, this brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. I am moving to California for my studies, and also, to be close to my new girlfriend. “Clarke_ said with a bright smile on her face kissing Lexa’s lips slowly.

“ _O-M-G!!! It’s happening!!!! Wow, I am so happy for the both of you, this is amazing. “Octavia’s_ voice sounded so happy and it matched the sparkle she had in her eyes. _“ Not to ruin your perfect announcement, but guess where I got in? “Octavia_ asked.

Clarke shrugged. She had no idea where her friend really wanted to go since she had applied to a lot of different schools. _“Hold your breath! Drum roll! “She_ drum rolled on her desk, making the camera shake slightly. “ _I got into law at California U.”  
  
_ Clarke was dumbfounded. She didn’t even know her friend had applied there. “I _always had an interest for that school, but when you told me you were applying, I thought I would give it a try and maybe we would be able to stay together. I have nothing holding me here except maybe you and your parents. So I guess I will be going to school with the both of you!! “_

Clarke was so happy to hear her friend’s news and so was Lexa, who asked “ _Does it mean I will have to share MY Clarke?”_ She looked at her girlfriend and pulled her tongue out.   
  
_“Let’s be honest, Lexie. The battle for Clarke’s heart and attention was never a fair one. Even miles apart, you still held the greatest place in her heart and mind, all the time. You have no idea how many sketches of you she had drawn at school. So many that some people were trying to find who the girl in the drawing was. You were a mystery here for a few months. “Octavia_ explained while Clarke cheeks went red from the teasing and embarrassment.   


“ _I wasn’t that bad. “_ Clarke tried to defend herself.

“ _C! They had put Lexa’s face on the billboard asking if someone knew who it was. “_

Lexa looked at her girlfriend and teased “ _You never mentioned such thing. “_

_“O sent you a picture”  
  
“Pics or in didn’t happen, right Lex? “Octavia_ said, just as Lexa clicked on the picture to open in. It was a picture of Clarke’s drawing of her face and it was a pretty accurate one. Under it were tags with phone numbers and a quick text asking who Clarke’s Juliette was.” _We teased her for weeks because of this. It was hilarious.”_

“ _I bet you did. But damn, that drawing is so good. It`s impressive Clarke.”_ Lexa said, impressed.

“ _Thank you “Clarke_ said, blushing.

“ _Well, it’s not that I want to leave the both of you alone tonight, but I kind of have plans that involves letting my parents know I’ll be moving in California in a few months. They are back for their business trip so it’s now or never. Wish me luck “_  
  
“Good luck and good night” Both girls said simultaneously.

_“G’night, enjoy the rest of your trip C, take care of our girl Lex.”_

_O ‘s call ended._

_“That was.... interesting. “_ She nudged her best friend shoulder.

“ _Embarrassing. “_

Lexa reached for Clarke, put her hand softly behind her head and kissed her sweet lips.  
“ _I just cannot believe we were that oblivious to our feelings.”_

_“Me too. I mean, I knew I had strong feelings for you, but I was so scared of losing the friendship we had built, so I decided to ignore my feelings. I have to admit, there are a lot of times when I was more focussed on you doing your homework instead of doing my own. You make really cute faces when you are trying to focus on a hard subject. “Clarke_ teased.

“ _Don’t think you were the only one to admire me when I wasn’t looking. There are lots of times when you went offline where I used to call Raven and she would listen to me talk about you for hours. She wanted me to tell you for so long. By the way, if it’s ok with you, I think we should hang out with her tonight. We could grab a coffee and talk before heading to the fair all three of us together. It would be nice and Ray would be over the moon.”_ Lexa suggested.

“ _Anything you want to do is fine with me. Text her and let her know our plan. “_ Clarke agreed.

_Lexa ( 3:45PM) : Ray, if you are not doing anything, Clarke and I would like to grab a coffee with you and spend the night at the fair in town. Let me know if you are interested._  
  
Lexa put her phone down next to her on the bed and faced Clarke. She put her hand behind her neck and brought their lips together slowly, massaging her girlfriend’s soft lips with her own, her tongue seeking entrance, granted by the blonde in her arms. Their tongue danced together, making Lexa’s heart burn inside her chest. Clarke lowered herself on the pillows, her lips still connected with the brunette. Their kiss became heated rather quickly, a soft moan escaped Clarke lips, giving Lexa all the motivation she needed to keep kissing her girlfriend, wanting to hear that sound more and more.

Clarke’s hands found their way to the bottom of Lexa’s shirt, she let them explore Lexa’s back underneath her clothes, feeling the warmth of her body under her hands. Her hands were just about to reach the brunette’s bra when the phone next to them started buzzing. Lexa tried to ignore it but the buzzing kept going. She sighed and separated her lips from her girlfriend. “ _You should probably answer that “_ Said Clarke with a smile on her lips.

_“I would rather keep kissing you.”_ She lowered herself back on the blonde, trying to get back to their kiss but Clarke flipped them over, getting herself on top of Lexa, who stood there still impressed by Clarke’s agility, since her girlfriend is so clumsy most of the time. Clarke sat on her hips, reached for Lexa’s phone and unlocked it, still remembering the password. There were 5 messages from Raven. She clicked on them and started reading them out loud.

_Raven ( 3:53PM) : Count me in._

_Raven (3:53 PM): Where should we meet up?_  
  
Raven(3:54PM):  Anywhere specific you want to take your princess to?  
  
Raven(3:54PM): If you are not answering I will be making assumptions to what you and Blondie are doing...

_Raven: (3:55PM) : I’m meeting you at your place in like 30 minutes, better have your clothes on Commander!!!_

Lexa shook her head, a little embarrassed. _“I guess it means we should stop what we were doing?”_  
  
“Yeah, I think we should. I have a will feeling Raven would come barging in and interrupt anything. But just so you know, I loved where this was going.” Clarke said, giving her most beautiful and sexy smile.

“ _Oh me too Babe, me too. “_ She lifted herself up to kiss her girlfriends lips, this time with no intention of going further since Raven was on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo; Clarke was always a lovelly mess, drawing Lexa everywhere she could. And they've finally opened their letters. 
> 
> I just started the 10th chapter. I cannot promise a date were I will have it done, I'll try my best to write a lot this week!! 
> 
> Thanks for commenting and liking my work. it makes my day and I am always more than happy to read your comments. So let me know how you feel about the story and what is coming. I hope you still love our cute lovebirds. 
> 
> Hopefully an I love you? Who knows... 
> 
> Enjoy your week,   
> Love you all.  
> Rainbowmoose.


	10. I love you, all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the wait. I have no excuses. I tried to write so much but kept getting stuck on a few scenes. I'm giving you this tonight, I hope you all enjoy it. There are lots of cute scenes and I just love the trio of Lexa, Clarke and Raven together. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading.

**CHAPTER 10 (5 th day together):  I love you, all of you.**

As she said she would, Raven barged in the room less than 30 minutes after she had texted and found the two love birds kissing slowly on the bed, neither of them getting enough of the other.

She jumped on the bed between them, earning a growl from Lexa while Clarke laughed at her bothered girlfriend.   
  
“ _Hope I’m not interrupting something “_ Raven said while putting her arms under Lexa and Clarke’s heads. The girls just smiled and cuddled with Raven. Clarke liked how easy going things with Raven were. She decided to play along with Raven’s dramatics.

She culled closer to Raven, her hands still touching Lexa who looked at her, knowing what was about to happen.

“ _I missed you sooooooo much Raven, like, it feels like I never see you anymore. “_ Raven laughed at Clarke’s dramatic expression but was surprised when Lexa reached to her sides, tickling her. Clarke laughed as Raven tried to get off of her hug to attack Lexa, but Clarke’s handle on her was strong. She sighted, defeated.

_“Fine, fine, sorry. Jokes aside, are you ready to go?”_ Raven asked when Clarke released her from her embrace.

“ _Always ready”_ Clarke said, winking at Lexa.

They all got up from the bed and went downstairs, picked up their wallets and headed out. Lexa was driving while they all sang along to the radio, smiling. Clarke was in the passenger seat, holding her girlfriend’s hand.

_“You are really cute together.”_ Raven said from the backseat and watched Clarke as she looked at Lexa with the prettiest love eyes she had ever seen on someone.

“ _Yes, I think we really are”_

_“It’s hard to not be cute together when we’ve been having feelings for each others for years and only finally admitted them.”_  
  
“Yeah, maybe. But honestly this is the warmest smile I’ve ever seen on your lips Lex, and it makes me really happy for you.”

Clarke turned around and asked:” _how about you Raven? Do you have a special someone? “_

_“Not that I haven’t tried. But I guess it’s not meant for me right now.”_ She turned her head a little, looking at the window, and thinking.

“ _What is?”_

_“Love.”_ Raven answered back, not turning her head back on the front. She was lost in her thoughts.

Clarke took Lexa’s free hand in hers and they all went silent, leaving Raven alone in her mind  until they’ve reached the Cafe.

\--

They went in the Coffee shop, each got their order and sat down in front of the big windows, enjoying the view outside of people all stuck in their own minds.

“ _We have some big news to tell you Ray.”_ Lexa said, capturing Raven’s attention.

Raven took her most dramatic face, sighted really loud. “ _Lex, I told you, it’s too soon for the wedding!!! Wait a few weeks at least! “_

Clarke laughed and Lexa blushed. “ _We are not getting married right now Ray, stop being dramatic. But the news is still big.”_

_“I’m not being dramatic, it’s just that I don’t have a dress for the wedding. “_ Raven pulled her tongue out at her friend. “ _But seriously, what is going on with you two, what is the big news?”_

Clarke took the lead of the conversation. “ _I had applied to a few different universities when it was time to do so, and I just got the answers back.”_

_“Annnnnnnddddd?”_

It was Lexa’s time to speak “ _Well, Clarke got accepted into California U, and this is also where I will be going.”_

_“What!!! This is amazing”_ Raven got up her seat and hugged both girls, “ _That’s where I’m going too. “_

_“And Octavia is going as well”_ Clarke added, which only made them all start to laugh together.

“ _Wow, so I guess the gang will finally be together for University! Oh my god, I am already looking forward to that!! THAT IS AMAZING“Raven_ almost yelled, jumping from happiness.

_“It really is”_

They all sat back into their respective seats and continued talking about the future University they were going to, and what they expected from this experience together. Clarke texted Octavia quickly; she had to let her know that Raven would also be joining them in September.

\--

An hour later, they were all packed up in Lexa’s Jeep, just as she stopped in the parking of the fair in town.

They got out, paid for their tickets, and got in line for the first attraction. It was a nice night out, and it wasn’t really crowded. They were able to get on the ride quickly and get off of it almost as quick.

They were walking side by side near the arcades.   
“ _5 bucks, 5 shots. Who is willing to give it a shot? “_  
  


The man’s voice startled Lexa out of her day dreaming about Clarke.

“ _I’ll give it a try “She_ said while pulling Clarke and Raven along with her.

Lexa knew she was good at those games, even if they were more often than not tricked. Her aiming was really good and throwing things as always been easy, weather it was a ball, up to a sword. Her aiming was perfect.

She scored every shot perfectly; her aiming was enough for her to pick one of the greatest stuffed animals on the shelves. She picked the racoon stuffed animal from the man’s hands and offered it to Clarke. “ _That way, you’ll always think of me, even in the next months were I am not next to you.”_

Clarke’s eyes were watery. She was really happy, but the prospect of having to leave still hurt her deep inside. She was brought back to reality when she heard Raven scoff at the back.

“ _Sap”_ She fake coughed.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but only Lexa was able to see her, which made the brunette laugh so hard. “ _Let me try. “_ She said while handing the man another 5 bucks. She turned to Lexa “ _I’m winning you the Lion one. “  
  
_ The arcade guy scoffed, convinced that there were almost next to no chance for Clarke to also shoot all her 5 balls accurately. Once she has 4 done and is about to throw the fifth one, his face is pale. He is holding his breath when the ball reaches its final destination and it’s the target. “ _Wow, not making much money with you two girls tonight. “_ He said while handing Clarke the lion stuffed animal.

“ _It’s about time that all my beer pong practice gets useful.”_ All 4 of them laughed.

“ _It never did me well, those beer pong games. “_ The arcade guy added. “ _I’m Wick, would you like to try as well? “_ He added, handing the ball to Raven. “ _Free of charge. I like you guys. “  
  
_ It took about a minute for Raven to get all her balls where they were needed. “ _What do I get? “She_ asked Wick.   
  
“ _A diner, with me? “He_ suggested hesitantly, but when Raven’s lips didn’t move to either agree or disagree, he took back is offer, playing it as a joke. “ _Or any other stuffed animal you want. “_ He looked down, looking a little hurt. _  
  
_ Raven was looking at him, her face slowly getting back to its usual. “ _I’d love to have a diner with you. “_

Wick’s faced suddenly light up; hope shinning in his eyes. He handed his phone to Raven so he can get her number and quickly sent her a text so she has his number as well.

“ _We should get going though; my friends are waiting. Text me soon. I will be waiting. “_

_“I will . Enjoy your night girls. “_

_“Enjoy yours as well “_

They got further away.   
  
_“OH My god! Ray, you just got yourself a date. “  
  
_ Raven blushed. “ _I think I just did. “_

They spent the rest of the night enjoying the fair, the arcades and the merry-go-rounds until it was late enough for them all to go back home.

As they were walking back to the car, Raven playfully nudged Lexa’s shoulder. “I _told you so. “_

Lexa grunted. “ _Ugh, I know. “_ Feigning being hurt, “ _For once I am so happy you were right about all of this. “_ She said, pointing all around her.

\--

 

The next day, Clarke woke up after hearing the sound of Lexa’s drawers getting opened and closed softly. She opened her eyes timidly, giving her pupils the time needed to adjust to the light in the room. Lexa turned around with her clothes in hands, and was startled by the two blue irises looking at her with so much love and warmth.

_“Running away from me already?”_ She joked.

“ _No, actually going running, but never away from you.”_ Lexa said just as Clarke tried to hide her blushing cheeks under the covers. ” _Do you want to come with me?”_

To her own surprise, Clarke found herself agreeing to go on a run at the park with Lexa; which, after a few minutes of discussion turned into a walk in the park, with a possibility for them to run. Clarke wasn`t a big fan of running, but with Lexa, she was willing to do everything.

Clarke got up and found herself a comfortable suit to go on a hike. They ate a smoothie before heading out, the park being only a few minutes away from the Wood`s residence.

The hike was somewhat easy, even for someone as inexperienced as Clarke was. The blonde was surprised and amazed by the difference in the trees surrounding them, the wild flowers growing all around. But what impressed her most was the contrast between the Californian Mountains and the one she was used to back home. She stopped a few times during their trail to take pictures, some of the nature, but most of them were of Lexa jogging slowly in front of her, or the both of them in front of an amazing view.

She was really happy to be out in the woods, sharing an unforgettable moment with her favorite person in the world. The walk up the hill and back took them a few hours, but when they reached the bottom, they were happy, feeling light and free. They walked back home but decided to stop in a little café on their way back, to eat something and cool off.   
  
They sat down, talked and laughed, remembering the first time they have shared something personal to the other. Clarke remembered that she was almost scared to tell her real age to Lexa, still convinced by her parents that internet was evil and that you could always stumble upon bad people. The conversation was so free and easy between both girls. Clarke`s cheeks were still pink, mostly from the hike, but also because of her beautiful girlfriend sitting in front of her.

She smiled and reached for Lexa`s hand over the table and looked into those big green eyes, always full of warmth. Clarke felt something in her stomach, like butterflies wanting to be set free. She just couldn’t ignore the warm feeling it gave her with the perfect sense of belonging. Clarke felt at ease and everything felt right.

For the first time in her life, watching Lexa explain one of her previous hikes with Raven, she knew she was at the right place, with the right person and at the right time. She got up on her feet, got closer to Lexa, and ignored the questioning look in her perfect green eyes,  bent down, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. She stayed close to Lexa, only back up enough to look into her green eyes.

“ _I’ve fallen in love with you, Lexie Woods.”_ She said softly, just above a whisper next to her girlfriend lips. “I love you”

Lexa’s face softened and her eyes were back to their warm and inviting color, not troubled anymore by Clarke when she reached out to her girlfriend, letting their forehead touch, blue and green  getting lost in each other.

“ _I’ve fallen for you a while ago, Clarke Griffin, but having you here with me only confirms what I’ve always known. I love you too. I’ve always loved you.  I am madly in love with the person that you are and with the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something that you love. I’ve fallen for the way your smile is always warm and welcoming and the way you say my name, which sends chills down my spine every time. I love you princess.“_ Lexa pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s once again and they got lost in the tenderness of the other, both putting all their heart into the kiss, letting years of unshared feelings go through them.

Clarke went back in her spot after a few long kisses, finishing her meal, looking at Lexa, whose face was blushing a lot, feeling her heart finally settling down. Clarke Griffin finally told her best friend that she loved her; and she loved her back.

_“I was thinking, if you want, we could go back at the beach. It’s been a while and to be honest, I really want to spend time together, bathing in the ocean. “_ Clarke suggested.

_” We can do anything you want. Ask and I shall deliver.”_ Lexa playfully said.

_“Alright, so the beach it is. I still have my new outfits to try on._ “The blonde said winking at her new girlfriend, smiling as she saw the blush crept onto her cheeks.

_“Okay, let’s go back home to change quickly, then we’ll go to the beach.”_

Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and they finished their sandwiches in silence, one hand tied with the other, looking in each other’s eyes, enjoying the proximity and the easy silences that conveyed so much love and adoration.

A little over an hour later, Clarke was sitting in the driver seat of Lexa’s jeep. She had insisted on the blonde to drive them, joking about the fact that it would be safer for the both of them, playfully nudged her girlfriend. Forced to agree, Clarke turned to Lexa only to notice that their eyes twinkled with the same mischief look. Clarke blushed, once again.

Clarke had agreed to drive and insisted they drove with the jeep’s top down, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin, blonde and brown hair whirling in the wind. Lexa extended her hand on the blue eyed beauty’s lap, interlacing their fingers together.

Clarke glanced at the brunette beside her, took her hand to her lips, leaving a shadow of a kiss on the top of it, turning the brunette’s cheeks a bright shade of pink.

_“I love making you blush.”_ Clarke said, smiling.

“ _I’m not blushing. “_ Lexa denied.

_“Sure you are not, Now, where should I turn, It was around here if I remember correctly.”_

_“Yes. Next one on the left, then turn right and we will be there.”_

Clarke turned into the parking lot and smiled at Lexa. “ _See Lexie, we made it alive”_ She teased.

“ _I almost regret that you know every little detail about me. “_ Lexa let out an exaggerated sigh.

“ _And I love every single detail I know about you.”_ Clarke said back, shift herself so she was able to kiss the perfect lips of her girlfriend. “ _Now, let’s get our sun tan. “She_ said while opening the car door and quickly reaching for Lexa’s one before she had time to open it. Lexa blushed at the attention Clarke gave her. She put her hand in Clarke`s one, holding on to it tighter.

_“Thanks,_ “ Lexa shyly said.

They both reached into the backseat of the jeep to retrieve their personal items, then, hand in hand, made their way on to the beach.

They sat in their usual spot, seeking privacy more than anything and put their blankets down on the sand.

Clarke reached for the hem of her shirt, locking eyes with Lexa as she pulled it over her head, finally exposing herself in one of the swimsuit she had bought a few days prior. She smiled and her cheeks turned red , as she removed her shorts as well and she noticed her girlfriend’s sudden pink shade and the way she subtly licked her lips, her beautiful green eyes turning a little darker.

Clarke decided to tease her girlfriend a little and use the brunette’s reaction to her advantage. “ _See something you like? “_

“ _You have no idea how truly beautiful you are Clarke. “_ Lexa said, reaching for the blonde’s hands, trying to make a point and make her believe how much she really mean what she said, convincing her that she wasn’t only saying it because of her girlfriend’s perfect body in her blue bikini.  

Clarke wasn’t one to believe in compliments, but when Lexa said them, looking straight into her eyes, she found herself believing every single words coming out of the mouth of the brunette.

“ _You are pretty beautiful yourself.”_ Clarke added, while Lexa made her way out of her own shirt; exposing her simple white swimsuit top. She dropped her pants as well, revealing the matching bottom to her swimming gear.

Clarke’s eyes were now the ones getting a shade darker. Lexa’s smile reached her eyes. She tried to ignore the feeling it sent down to her core, revealing feelings she wasn’t able to explain; neither act on at the moment. She reached for Clarke’s hands again, leading her down on the beach and into the warm water. When they were deep enough, Lexa playfully nudged her friend in the water, using the momentum to get closer.   
  
Clarke’s laugh echoed on the rocks around and was even prettier than she remembered. Lexa wanted to hear that sound as much as she could. It was her main intention when she reached for Clarke’s waist, using the girl’s ticklish side to get closer to her and make her laugh.

Doing so, Clarke turned around in her embrace and it was like the time had just stopped. Lexa was looking straight into Clarke’s eyes; neither of them was hearing the sound of the waves and the children’s laughing away on the beach. In that moment, in that second, there were only two people that mattered and it was them.   
  
Clarke’s gaze went down to Lexa’s lips as she slowly pressed her lips on her girlfriends. It wasn’t long before Clarke’s tongue seeks entrance in Lexa’s mouth, which she granted quickly. Their tongues danced together, quickly getting entangled. The warmth spreading between them was almost as much as they were able to handle. A soft moan was heard, none of the girls were able to recall whose mouth betrayed them. The moan seemed to make the intensity of the kiss shift, in was slower, more passionate. They were both giving all they had with that kiss.   
  
None of them wanted to pull back, but Clarke reliantly did, dropping her forehead on Lexa’s one.

“ _I love you so very much. I’ve never felt that way. It’s both sweet, and addictive. I can’t get enough of you. “_  
  
“I love you Clarke, more than anything in this world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is coming guys; don't give up.   
> I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you thought.   
> Loved it or not,   
> What should happen, what you are happy that happened. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, share.   
> Your support means the world to me. 
> 
> I will try to update as soon as possible, Promise. Doing my best, I no longer have chapters written in advance so the wait is longer, but I am never dropping this fic so don't be discouraged. 
> 
> I love you all!!


	11. Is this OK? (5th Day again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I was able to write enough to share with you in a ''somewhat'' reasonable deadline. So... here is the next chapter. It is not as long as the others are but... I think it will be worth it. 
> 
> Just so you know, it`s finally getting a Mature Rating. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if you liked it.

CHAPTER 11: Is this OK? (5th Day again)

 

Lexa closed the gap between them again, getting lost in the kiss. She let her heart guide her lips, getting lost in the taste of Clarke`s sweet mouth on hers. Once they were able to stop kissing long enough to move, the girls started swimming together, splashing water over each other, their laugh and touches, kept secret by the ocean.  They were enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin in the water. Their cheeks were both pink, and it was more from blushing than because of the sun.

\--

After a few hours spent laying on the beach, only getting up from their spot to freshen up in the water when the sun became too hot for them to handle; They  had packed up their things and were now back at the Woods residence. The older Woods were still out, which Clarke found weird because they didn't spend a lot of time at home since Clarke has arrived.

The girls went back in Lexa’s room, with the main intention to get out of their beach clothes full of sand and still wet from the beach. Clarke kissed her girlfriend before letting go of her perfect soft lips to get changed. The kisses were more and more heated now that they were back home and Clarke decided to try something new with Lexa; hoping it wouldn't really freak her out.

She turned around to change, picking up a T-shirt and new underwear and shorts, but instead of stepping in the bathroom to do so, she stayed only a few feet away from Lexa, who froze in place once Clarke’s shirt had been discarded on the ground in front of her.

The brunette’s mind was going crazy. Clarke was still in the same spot. Her heart was racing and she felt the same warmth she felt before reach down to her core. The wetness between her legs was proof enough that she wanted Clarke. She wanted to be closer to her, but she was scared. It was a big step for them, in such a short period of time, but it felt like Clarke was waiting for her to make her move and Lexa was more than ready for that next step.

Lexa got closer to Clarke, reached for the upper knot in the blonde’s swimsuit. The blonde’s breathing got more frantic, feeling the shadow of a touch on her shoulders, while the brunette’s hands were shaking against her skin. They were both nervous. When she held the rope in her hands and was about to untie the swimsuit, she asked softly in Clarke’s ears;

“ _Is this  ok?”_

  
Clarke let out the breath she had been holding and she nodded, still not moving from her spot, her back facing the brunette. Lexa closed the gap between her lips and Clarke’s neck and dropped sweet kisses along the line of her neck; making Clarke shivers.

“ _Is this okay?”_ Lexa asked again, still afraid of crossing an invisible barrier.

“ _Yes.”_ Moaned Clarke.

Lexa felt bold after hearing the breathed moan coming out of her girlfriend`s mouth and reached for the bottom knot of Clarke’s top. With her hands on the ties, she ran her tongue against Clarke’s neck, while undoing the knot, letting the bikini top fall on the ground, next to the previously discarded T-shirt.

“ _How about this?”_ Lexa asked with a sultry voice.

Clarke was breathing faster; her heart was jumping in her chest. Lexa let her hands wander from Clarke’s waist, until she brought them over Clarke’s breast, massaging them tentatively, slowly. She was giving Clarke the space and time needed to tell her if she wasn’t ready for this next step. She never did.

Instead, Clarke put her own hands over Lexa’s ones still on her breast, and with the sexiest voice Lexa has ever heard her use; she said “ _Lexa, I want you.”_

She turned around in Lexa’s embrace; her naked top was only a few inches away from the brunette.  Lexa kissed her girlfriend lips, opening her mouth, letting their tongue dance slowly together. Clarke felt her whole body react to the kiss, felt the wetness between her thighs growing fast by the second.

She put her hands on the bottom of Lexa’s shirt, slowly lifting it above her head, looking closely in the eyes of the person she loved the most in the world. Her favorite green eyes were almost gone, replaced by blown pupils of want and need, mixed with warmth and love. She was overwhelmed by it all.

As if Lexa felt her mood shift, she only held her close and whispered in her ears.  “I _love you Clarke, and we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do right now. “_  
  
“You have no idea how much I want this Lex. It’s just, watching you and seeing your eyes full of love. I’ve never felt so wanted and felt so safe with anyone in my life. I just... I love you so much. “ And her worries died on the lips of her girlfriend, who kept kissing her with so much love, without initiating anything else , waiting for Clarke to feel ready and make the first move.

It took only a few minutes of kissing for Clarke to free Lexa from her bikini top as well. She backed up a little and looked at her girlfriend, her blue eyes full of want. “ _I love you LexieLoo”_ They both smiled until Clarke's mouth connected with Lexa’s perky nipples. She let her tongue wander around it, sucking lightly, feeling them harden in her mouth.   
  
Lexa backed up until they were next to the bed, Clarke still attached to her breast, her mouth on one nipple while her hand was taking care of the other one. A soft moan escaped Lexa’s mouth before she turned around and softly dropped Clarke on the bed.

She stopped for a second to look at her beautiful girlfriend, before bringing her hands down to get rid of Clarke’s shorts, removing her own right after and climbing on the bed over her girlfriend. She kissed her pulse point in her neck, making Clarke exhale a sharp breath.

Her lips were still connected to her girlfriend's neck. “ _I love you Clarke Griffin. “_

_”I love you Lexa Woods.”_

And with that, Lexa kissed her way down to Clarke’s beautiful chest, letting her tongue travel from one nipple to the other, before kissing her way down on the blonde’s body. She stopped before she reached Clarke’s underwear, looking up to see Clarke nodding her consent with a nervous smile on her lips. “ _Tell me to stop and I will”_ Lexa reassured.

 _“I want you, now “Clarke_ said, making sure Lexa knew she wanted this as much as she did. Lexa kissed Clarke’s clit over her underwear, smiling at the sound that came from the blonde mouth. She kissed again, this time lower. She took the undergarment off of her girlfriend’s legs, her soft smile never leaving her lips.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest and she was excited to be where she was now, about to have sex with the only women who was ever it for her; the love of her life.

Lexa felt her heart jump has she lowered herself again on the blonde’s exposed sex in front of her. She lowered her mouth and took the inviting clit in her mouth, sucking lightly at it, learning to please her girlfriend. She ran her tongue into the wet folds, tasting the addicting sweetness of the love of her life. She pushed her tongue into her entrance, listening to any sound Clarke was making. She brought her mouth back over Clarke’s clit, holding her hips down with one hand, bringing her fingers next to where Clarke wanted them the most. She pushed 2 figures in, slowly, closing her legs to try to release her own pressure from Clarke’s moaning over her.

Her fingers were pushing in and out of the panting girl under her, fastening the pace; until she felt her fingers about to be crushed by the upcoming orgasm building in the blonde’s body. She kept her pace, tongue swirling and sucking at the swollen clit while her fingers were moving at a steady pace inside of her. Clarke came calling Lexa’s name.

 She helped her ride out her orgasm and when she felt her girlfriend’s fast beating heart slow down to a more normal pace; she made her way back up, slowly licking her fingers clean before kissing her girlfriend, who moaned again after tasting herself on the lips of the brunette.

Clarke flipped them over so now Lexa was the one on her back and she kissed her lips again, getting excited only by the taste of her girlfriend. She brought her hands to massage Lexa’s breasts while still kissing her girlfriend. She put her leg between Lexa’s thighs, and smiled when she felt the brunette try to get a little release by pressing herself on Clarke’s leg and rolling her hips slowly.

 _“A little eager, aren’t we?”_ Clarke teased while bringing her hand on her girlfriend’s fold. She let her fingers linger a little in her folds, moving them slowly, coating them with the uncontrolled wetness already waiting for her.

“ _I want you inside, now. “_

It was all Clarke needed to press her two fingers inside her girlfriend, feeling her whole body jerk, surprised by the action. She moaned so loud, Clarke was afraid the neighbors might have heard them.

She kept her pace steady while lowering herself a little, allowing her to put her mouth on her girlfriend’s aching clit, making her squirm even more under her. She sucked and licked different patterns on the swollen bud, relieved to hear her girlfriend panting under her. She flexed her fingers a little, making them touch the front of her wall, initiating a series of long moans. Lexa put her hands in the blonde’s locks, holding her head on her clit, feeling her orgasm coming faster than expected.

Her whole body jerked and she screamed Clarke’s name while grinding a little over her tongue, pleasuring herself while Clarke helped her ride out her orgasm.

When she stilled, she released her hold on Clarke’s blonde hair; allowing her to move back up and press her lips on hers. Their kiss was soft, and warm. It was a kiss full of promises, full of I love you’s. Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and once again, she felt overwhelmed by the love she saw in them. She lowered her body next to the brunette and held her waist, pressing her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck.

Lexa asked with a timid voice. “ _Are you ok with everything that just happened?”_

_“More than ok. Are you?”_

_“I love you Clarke, and it was the best moment of my life.”_ She felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Clarke felt the wet tear fall in her face and looked into Lexa’s eyes. She started to panic when she realized Lexa was crying silent tears. She softly said. “ _Hey Lex, talk to me! Why are you crying.”_

_“It’s all happy tears, I promised. I’m just overwhelmed. I’ve never felt so loved and so happy and so safe being with someone. It’s just... Wow. I don’t have other words. Don’t worry. I love you Clarke, I will love you for ever.“_

Clarke’s expression softened and she melt in Lexa’s embrace. “ _I will love you for ever.”_

They stayed cuddled in bed until they fell asleep, only to get waken up by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Lexa’s heart stopped for a minute as she sat up in the bed, making sure that Clarke was covered before looking at her mom, who was smiling at them. “ _Is it too late for the safe sex speech? “_ Indra teased but kept her voice down, so she wouldn't wake Clarke up.  Lexa blushed so fast her mom started laughing. She took her phone out and then again, took a picture the two lovebirds cuddled in the bed. “ _For Abby I guess? “_

Indra nodded before getting out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Lexa laid down again next to Clarke, kissed her shoulder softly before closing her eyes again, she whispered “ _My princess.”;_ pressed her body close to her girlfriend’s again and fell back asleep, a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under a rock and ask "Was this ok?" *  
> I hope it is. Because I blushed so much while writing it.  
> Thanks to Jazz ( You know who you are, for calling out for it before I did write it.)
> 
> Please, comment, share, Let me know if you liked it and if my Smutt writing is ok. 
> 
> Have a wonderful week end family, for those at ClexaCon, enjoy your time there.


	12. You make me feel safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! It's been ages since I've updated. Truth is, I have million of reasons I could give you guys but just know It was hard to find time and inspiration simultaneously.  
> I've been dealing with a major writer's block and a crazy busy schedule. so yeah, here is my appology to you.
> 
> I will be accelerating the pace of this fic because I feel like many of you are getting bored by there day to day life. 
> 
> Basically, I'm putting a number of chapters up in the air, around 15 maybe. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy your reading and I hope this chapter will make it up for the lack of updates in the latest weeks. Next fic I post will be completed before I do.

CHAPTER 12 : You make me feel safe (6th day)

Clarke was the first one to wake up. She smiled when she felt the warmth of Lexa’s body behind her, her arm around her waist, keeping her as close as possible. She blushed, recalling the events of the last night. Her heart was full of love and happiness. She felt happy tears blurring her vision, her heart tightening from all the happiness and joy she felt. It was like an unstoppable river, overflowing from happy memories and ecstasy. She had never felt so complete in all her life.  
  
Clarke turned around slowly, still in her girlfriend’s embrace, her heart rate increased even more with the sight of her perfect girlfriend next to her, beautiful sleeping face and a cute bed hair scattered on the pillow around them. She whispered while moving a strand of hair from her girlfriend’s face, letting her thumb caress tenderly her cheek “ _You are the most beautiful woman in this world, Lexa Woods”_

She smiled when Lexa’s lips turned into a teasing smile before she whispered back “ _I beg to differ, Miss Griffin. “_

Lexa ‘s green eyes flashed open and Clarke’s breath hitched again when blue melted into green. She stopped breathing for a moment when Lexa leaned in to kiss her lips softly; her eyes still full of warmth, making Clarke’s heart feel safe once again.

Clarke fake pouted “ _You ruined my cute moment. “_

 _“I upgraded it, my love. “_ Lexa teased back.

Her face became more serious when Clarke propped herself up on her elbow, her head resting in her hand, looking down at her with the purest and honest blue shade Lexa’s has ever seen in Clarke’s eyes

“ _Thanks for making me feel so loved, so safe. “_  
  
“You did the same Clarke.”

 _“I know, it’s just that... “She_ hesitated before carrying on with her sentence, trying to find the best way to express herself. “ _I was ... scared ... I guess. It was a big step and I was worried it would change everything, but you just made sure that everything was perfect. I love you for it. “_

_“You were my best friend for so long Clarke, the respect we have for the other has no limits. Our relationship goes the same way. I want you to always feel safe. I’ll spend my life making sure you always feel loved and feel safe. “_

_“I love you Lexie .”_  
  
“I love you Clarkey. “  
  
Clarke pressed her lips to the brunette`s ones, putting all the happiness her heart was feeling in the kiss, hoping Lexa feels it through her. Lexa did the same. They kept kissing for a moment before Clarke reliantly let go of her girlfriend`s soft pink lips and asked.

_“Pancakes?”_

_“Always driving a hard bargain, Clarke. “_

Clarke made her most beautiful begging face, and Lexa was done even before Clarke added the _“Pretty please`` while batting her eyelashes._

Lexa let out an exaggerated sight “ _The things I’d do for the love of my life. “_

She froze for a second when she heard the words slipping out of her own mouth. She meant them, more than anything, but in a second, she was afraid of scaring Clarke away with her revelation.

She was relieved when Clarke smile grew even bigger, not even phased by Lexa’s words. “ _Funny, I’d do the same for the love of my life. “_ She playfully nudged her girlfriend shoulder who stayed still until Clarke lowered herself again and pressed their lips together softly, backing up from the kiss long enough to say to Lexa” _You are the love of my life Lex. I know it. “And_ with her words, Lexa was brought back to life again, crashing their lips together with such passion and love, pulling on her girlfriend’s waist so she was laying on her, pressing their bodies together, almost as if they were melted that way. Her hands found their way back to her lover’s breast, make her breath hitch in her throat and causing her hips to grind slightly on her leg, leaving a slight trace of how wet the love of her life was, just by being naked with her.

Lexa let her mouth wander on her Clarke’s pulse point, making her moan in her ear, sending a jolt of excitement down to her own sex. Her hands left Clarke’s nipple just in time to be replaced by her tongue, swirling and sucking lightly at it, felling it grow harder by every flicker of her tongue, while her hands found their way to Clarke’s ass, assisting her with her grinding movement.

She looked in Clarke’s blue eyes, full of desire and waited for a silent nod before bringing her hands to Clarke’s wet folds, folding her hand with just the right angle before entering her slowly, letting her body adjust to the foreign presence.

 Clarke slowly restarted her grinding movement but this time, her hips were moving more up and down, fingering herself with her girlfriend’s hand, still looking in the green eyes that were watching her face change with the upcoming orgasm.

 She felt Lexa’s smile on her nipple when she switched the breast she was giving the attention to. Clarke was beautiful, and Lexa had nothing else in mind at the moment, other than the soft face of her girlfriend about to climax, bringing her mouth to the blonde to stifle her moans, feeling herself getting worked up to an extend with the released of her lover’s orgasm, body shuttering over her while she was still riding her orgasm.

Lexa removed her fingers once Clarke has stopped moving and grinding over her, about to bring them to her mouth but being stopped by Clarke, who took her hand and licked her own juice off of her girlfriend’s hands, before bringing herself up to her mouth and giving her an open mouth kiss, Lexa’s tongue drowning in the taste of Clarke, not getting enough of her.

Clarke kept kissing Lexa while her hands were getting closer to where she needed her girlfriend the most. Clarke gasped as she felt Lexa’s wetness on her fingers, letting them slide through her folds, pressing her thumb over Lexa’s aching nerve bud, the brunette’s mouth quickly forming and O has her breath hitched, feeling her climax coming rather quickly.  
  
She tried to contain herself but Clarke was nibbling at her pulse point, drawing circles on her clit with her thumb; making any control of her body impossible. She lost it once Clarke’s finger found their way to her entrance, whining when Clarke’s fingers didn’t enter her right away. She opened her eyes that had been shut by the excitement she felt; and saw Clarke above her, still waiting for her approbation before making her way further. Lexa’s nod was frantic, which made Clarke smirk with the most sexiest face Lexa has seen her make yet, has she entered Lexa’s  cunt , making the brunette release an embarrassing loud moan, before attaching herself to the blonde’s breast, trying to keep herself from being too loud.  
  
Her walls tightened around Clarke’s fingers, has her eyes rolled back in extasy, lost in a pure bliss. She moaned Clarke’s name as she came, her eyes never leaving the beauty responsible of all good things in her life.

Clarke removed her fingers and laid herself down next to Lexa, smiling at her soft freshly fucked face before kissing the pink lips of the love of her life.  
  
She loved her relationship with Lexa and knew that their teasing wasn’t something bothering the brunette, that’s why after a few minutes of cuddling together and many I love you’s; Clarke looked at her girlfriend again and only said “I _want whipped cream on my pancakes, love”_ before getting up quickly, pulling a T-shirt on her naked body, along with a clean underwear and shorts.

She looked at the brunette still laying in the bed, her loving eyes never leaving Clarke; “ _Are you coming?”_ Clarke asked.  
  
Lexa laughed “ _I just did.”_

Clarke laughed along “ _Oh my god, Lex!! “_ , She reached for a new T-shirt and shorts for Lexa as well, bringing them to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “ _Come on beautiful, we have to eat something.”_

Lexa’s lips curved into a big smile before she kissed her girlfriend’s lips; but before she could tease her girlfriend, Clarke said “ _Don’t even think of saying what I know you were thinking at the moment. Your beautiful face doesn’t excuse such bad puns.”_ teasing her.

Lexa got up and took her clothes from Clarke’s hands, dressing herself as well.

“ _I hope we never lose our beat.”_ Lexa said sincerely.

“ _We can’t.”_ Clarke said, convinced  
  
_“How can you be so sure?”_ Lexa wondered  
  
“ _Because I can’t forget my favorite melody.”_

They kissed and made their way downstairs where Indra and Gus were sitting in the living room, watching TV; Gus reading his paper, Indra had a coffee in her hands.

“ _Morning girls”_ Indra said, with a sparkle in her eyes. “ _Slept well?”_ She asked.  
  
“ _Yes, we did. “_ Clarke said before following Lexa in the kitchen.

She looked back in the living room and saw Indra’s smile. She turned around to face Lexa and said “ _Let me guess, she went in the room this morning and sent pictures of us in the bed to my parents, right? “_

Lexa nodded shyly. “ _It’s not so surprising though.”_  
  
Clarke sighed, “ _I guess not. “_

_“So, pancakes, my lady?”_

 

\--

 

Later that night, Clarke’s phone kept ringing with the upcoming call from Abby that she has been dodging all day long. She finally picked up and with a shy smile, she welcomed the whistle coming from the other side of the line.

“ _There is only one thing I want to know Clarke. And I pretty much know the answer to it already,  
but does she make you happy?”_

 _“Happier than I’ve ever been, if I’m being honest.”_  
  
_“Then enjoy your time together. Have you guys talked about how you were going to do this relationship on_ ce you are back home?.”  
  
Clarke looked at the brunette sprawled on the bed next to her. “ _We are working on it. I’ll see you soon mom. Good night”_

_“Good night Clarke”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Still love this fic?  
> Any guess to what should happen or will happen. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments. I love you all and thank you for sticking up with me.


	13. Did someone say Paintball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can hit me hard for that long wait. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! 
> 
> Busy schedule, lots of responsibilities and basically, life got in the way. 
> 
> I've lost my inspiration and my easiness to write this fic lately, that's what explains the crazy delays.
> 
> I feel like this is my lamest chapter so far so sorry for this too. I really wanted to give you something this week. 
> 
> Anyways. Try to enjoy the update and thank you all for supporting this.

**Chapter 13: Did someone say Paintball?**

The next days came fast and went pretty much all looking the same. The two lovers woke up tangled in bed, shared tons of kisses and love. Taking all the touches they could get from the other, knowing pretty much that there was a time limit on the easiness of their relationship.

On the 10 th day of Clarke`s presence, Raven had invited the both of them to a paintball game and they agreed to go, to change their daily routine of the last days.

It was around 3 PM when Raven knocked on the Woods door, to be answered by a smiling Clarke, dressed in an old pair of jeans who clearly belonged to Lexa. It had holes in the knees and the dark blue of it had faded a lot. She had a tank top on with a sweater wrapped around her waist and a motocross long sleeve shirt that belonged to Lexa in her hands.

“ _Hey Raven, come on in. “_ Clarke said while Raven stood in the door opening, eyes roaming over the Blonde’s choice of clothes.

“ _Hey. Nice clothes. Already moving in? “_ Raven teased.

Clarke looked down at her outfit and let out a clear laugh. “ _It kinda looks like we U-Hauled already doesn’t it? “_

_“Let’s just say you are the perfect example of a lesbian relationship with the clothes sharing and all. “_

_“We are, aren’t we? “_ Clarke smiled and her eyes got lost just as Lexa went down the stairs and asked.

“ _What are we?”_ She asked her girlfriend and her best friend.

“ _We are the typical stereotype of lesbians, sharing clothes and U-Hauling and all.”_ Clarke answered.

Lexa got next to her soulmate and kissed her lips softly. “ _I don’t see the point in doing the opposite since we belong together. We just decided that we already have wasted enough time. And I love that I can call you mine.“_

_“I love it too. “_ Clarke said back while melting in her girlfriend’s kiss.

Raven stood there next to them, shaking her head. “ _You two are disgustingly cute and you know it.”  
  
_ Lexa looked in her favorite blue eyes before they both answered simultaneously. _“We do.”_

Raven cleared her throat loudly to try to get back Lexa and Clarke’s attention, who were too busy looking deeply in the other’s soul to acknowledge Raven next to them.

After a few seconds, a blushing Clarke turned to Raven and asked “ _Shall we go then? “_ While Lexa hid her blush in her girlfriend’s neck.

“ _Yup, before I lose the both of you to Lexa’s bed. Remind me again to not ask for a room on the same floor as you guys next year. “_

They all shook their heads and left the house laughing.  The three of them took Lexa’s jeep to get to the Paintball arena.

They got in, received their gear and waited for the other team to be ready as well. It wasn’t long before they were waiting for the employee to explain them the rules but all three of them felt ready to attack their opponents.   
  
“ _Octavia will be so jealous she couldn’t be there. Paintball is probably her favorite activity. “_

_“One day; soon enough, she will be here with us. “_ Lexa said softly, knowing pretty well it was weird for her to be with her friend while Clarke’s friend was still home, in Canada, for the next few months to come.

Clarke nodded just as the employee came in the room to explain all the rules of the games to all of them and to give them the ammo they needed to play and explained to them how their guns worked.

After a few minutes of talking, they were all directed back on the field were everyone took place. Then, they heard the bell and ran around trying to find the safest spot to be. There were a few trees with great hideout in them. Lexa smiled and gathered her crew closer. “ _Alright, from now on, we are Trikru. We will all be attacking from the trees and highest points. They will not know what attacked them.”  
  
_ Clarke smiled seeing this side of Lexa again and she was beginning to realise how far down in her memory she’d buried her teenage years. Her smile never left her mouth while she looked at her girlfriend competitive side taking over. “ _Alright, Commander. “_  
  
Lexa smiled back at her, as if she realised just what Clarke was thinking about. She winked and added with a teasing smirk. “ _Ready to fight, Wanheda?”_

_“Jus drein, Jus daun. (Blood must have blood) “_ She said smiling, remembering the old language she used to have with Lexa when they were younger.

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. (Attack her and you attack me)” Lexa said back. They both smiled when they looked at Raven, who was looking between the both of them, her mouth left open, not understanding a single word of what they exchanged.

“ _Let’s climb those threes then. “_  The brunette said and they all went next to them.

After a few minutes the second bell rang, letting them all know that the game has started. It took about five minutes before Raven shot at someone who went away to the bench, not knowing where the shot came from. The three girls always made sure to keep an eye contact with the others. Watching the others backs.

It took them a little over half an hour to get the other team down and only Lexa and Clarke were left standing.

As they heard the bell telling them that the game was over, Lexa and Clarke both  went in the center of the field, looking deeply in the other`s eyes. `` _Should we make a Hunger Game out of this; so the both of us can be winners?``_ Lexa asked softly, still looking deep in her favorite blue eyes. `She was so lost in her girlfriend`s eyes that she almost lost the subtle nod.

Lexa smiled and kissed her girlfriend`s cheek, whispering `` _Congratulations, Wanheda. ``  
_ Lexa had a machavelious smile on her lips as she heard Clarke`s congratulations, her body already on the edge of losing control almost tipped over from the blonde`s .`` _Good job Commander`_

They made their way to the front desk, gave back their weapons and other equipments. Lexa noticed Raven’s limping.

“ _Are you OK Ray?”_ Clarke asked

“ _Yeah.”_ She shrugged and said lower. _“We all have battle scars, I guess.“_

Lexa and Clarke looked at each others; silently speaking before moving on quickly to another subject, know pretty much how Raven hated the attention being on her on this particular subject.

They got back home and Raven left them there, not wanting to interfere too long in the few days they had left together.

They sat together on the bed, Lexa strumming on her guitar while Clarke was texting Octavia and her mom to keep them updated on her journey. They were talking and laughing, doing pretty much the same things they had spent years doing.

Lexa stopped her strumming and smile, looking at her girlfriend. “ _I can’t believe that you still remember Trigedasleng. It’s been years. “_ She was smiling proudly at her girlfriend.

“ _Of course I do. You are acting as if I could forget anything from the previous conversations we shared. “_ She said back, teasing her girlfriend.

Lexa lowered her guitar on the bed, getting closer to the blonde on the other end of it. She pressed a kiss on her cheek, Clarke saying softly in her ear “ _anything for you, Heda. “_

Lexa crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, her hand tangled in Clarke’s blonde hair whoile she brought her lips even closer. She moaned into the kiss and felt the slight smile on her girlfriend’s lips. “ _Feeling cocky, Wanheda? “_

“ _Yup “_ She said with a bright smile before crashing their lips together again and lowering Lexa on the bed, taking a step back to look at her perfect princess layed out, messy brown hairs on the pillows and  eyes darker than they ever were.

“ _I love you, Lexie. “_

_“I love you, Clarkey. “_

They spent the rest of their day tangled up in the sheets, stopping long enough  to try to get to know even more things about the other, before going back to heated make out sessions.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to do better with the next update, thought I will not make any promises as to when it will be up, since I am still working on it and I don't really know when is the next time I'll actually have time to sit down and write. 
> 
> Rest assured that I will end this fic, uncompleted fics leave me unsatisfied so I will not do the same to you all.
> 
> Comment, kudos. If you have ideas of what could or should happen;, let me know. It might trigger some writing in me.


	14. Making memories of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry again for the wait. A lot of things at the same time again and bla bla bla.  
> anyways. I've settled on approx 20 chapters for this fic, maybe more, maybe less. You will get your ending. I can't promise when, but you will. Thank you for sticking up with me,
> 
> This is my birthday gift from me to you.  
> I hope you like it.

**Chapter 14 : Making memories of us**

Clarke’s phone rang in the quiet room, forcing her tired eyes to open. She opened them and as soon as they stopped and focussed on the sleeping brunette in her arms, she was unable to stop her smile from crawling up her face. She held Lexa closer, hugged her and kissed her naked back and got up, searching for the disturbing tone.

She ruffled through their discarded pile of clothes at the corner of the room and found it in her previously discarded pants pockets. She took a look at the ID and let out a smiling breath.

 _“Hey dad”_ Clarke said to her father after pressing the answer button. “ _What’s up?”_

On the other end of the line, her father let out a small laugh. “ _What’s up with you kiddo? Meeting the love of your life and now you don’t have time to give news anymore. “_ Jake said on a teasing tone. “ _I know she is prettier than me Clarke, but I’ve loved you all your life. “_

 _“Stop it Dad; you know I love you. Hang on a minute“_ She dropped the phone long enough to put a shirt and shorts on before going out of the room, closing the door so she doesn't wake her girlfriend and sat on the top of the staircase.

 _”I’m just trying to squeeze in as much time with Lexie as I can. It feels like our time together is passing by so fast and before we even know it; I’ll be on the plane back home, far away from her kisses, from her smell._ "She closed her eyes, let out a soft sigh, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "From _the way her soft green eyes are smiling when they are looking my way.  I won’t be able to hold her close; kiss her good night. I’m lost dad. I’m trying to make the most of it but I am so scared. “_

 _“You’ve got it bad kiddo. “_ Her father said on a soothing tone. “ _But  I understand your worries. No one said it would be easy. The both of you have been so close for years now, a few more months away won’t change what you’ve been reinforcing for a little over a week. You are making memories together Clarke; and they will stay with you, help you through the hardest days to come. Have you talked about it with Lexa?”_ Jake asked curiously.

“ _We have. We just don’t talk about it all; It makes it less real to not talk about it. It’s weird Dad, we are building our relationship, trying to learn as many things possible on each others, while dealing with the “how” and “what if” of what’s to come. It’s confusing. “_ She let out a sigh, dropping her head in her free hand, a few stray tears falling from the corner of her eyes. “ _I can’t lose her Dad. “_

He smiled on the other end before asking “ _Have you told her? “_  
  
“Told her what? “ Clarke asked, intrigued.

“ _That you love her, silly. “_ He shook his head.

Clarke’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red. “ _I have. It feels like I’ve spent years falling a little more in love with her, I just had to tell her.”_ She said; slightly embarrassed of saying it out loud to someone else than her girlfriend.

“ _Love is never easy Clarke, but, let me be the father here. I’ve seen you try over and over to fall in love with many different persons and no matter how hard you’ve always tried, going on dates and all, you always had Lexa to come home to. She was always there and I knew, even before you did that she would always have such an important place in your life and now, in your heart. The both of you have been through so many things together, you have talked, laughed, cried. You’ve held each other up and were there for the other when needed. Your friendship was always a really amazing one, and I am really glad to know that you’ve been able to tell her just how much she means to you. Knowing this, your coming home shouldn’t be such a horrible thing. I know  the both of you will make it through. You have what so many spend their whole life searching for. You’ve found your soul mate Clarke, and let’s be honest, she is pretty amazing. Being away won’t change a thing. Now go back next to her and enjoy the time you have left with her. Make more memories. I love you Clarke”_

_“Thank you so much Dad, I needed this. I love you too. See you soon. “_

She hung up the phone and stared at her lock screen picture of Lexa and her after the paintball day. She smiled at the happiness radiating from the picture. She got up, and made her way back to Lexa’s room.

The door opened to bright green eyes looking at her. “ _Everything okay babe? “_ Lexa asked her.

“ _Yeah, everything’s great. “_ She waves her phone in the air . “ _My father was on the phone. “_  
  
“How, and what did he want?” 

“ _Being himself. He wanted to hear from me. He also said that he’s been loving me from my birth and that it meant I should give him news even if you are the prettiest thing on this planet. “  
  
_ Lexa tilted her head worry still present behind her pure green eyes. She brought her hand up and with her thumb wiped away the remaining of the tears. “ _Then why were you crying my love? “_ The brunette asked softly.

Clarke took a deep breath, placed herself on the bed next to her waiting girlfriend. “ _We talked about my leaving as well. Made me realise that we will get]t through it all. I guess I needed a father’s talk.”_ She smiled softly and Lexa brought her arm over the blonde’s head, hugging her close from the side. “We _made it through a lot more worse Clarke. We will survive anything life throws at us. I’m ready to fight for us. I’ve always been ready.“  
  
_ Clarke turned in her arms and hugged her back. “ _I know. I just feel like this little bubble we are living on right now is going to hurt when it’s gone. “_

 _“I’ll never really let you go. I love you Clarke. “_  
  
“I love you too Lexie.”

Clarke dropped her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck, kissing it softly.

“ _What should we do for your last days in town then? I want us to make memories together that you’ll be able to hold on to when I’m not next to you. I want you to think back of a moment and still hear our laugh; still feel my hand in yours. I want you to remember the way my eyes were looking at you, because I won’t remember anything other than those memories for our time away. “_

 _“What did I do to deserve you?”_ Clarke asked

“ _I’m wondering the same thing every time I get the chance to wake up next to you. And I plan on doing everything I can to make you feel my love, forever.  
  
_ They pressed their foreheads together as Clarke whispered back “ _Forever.”_

_\--_

 

 _“A pier. Isn’t that the perfect American cliché? “_ Clarke teased.

“ _Don’t tell me Canadian's never visit piers just to walk on it and look at the water.”_ Lexa laughed

“ _Some of us do, but the views are nothing like this view. “_ She looked around, impressed. “ _Wow, it’s amazing. “_

 _“_ _I know it is. Now come here, I want a picture. “_ Lexa took her phone out, flipped it and took a few shots of them with the water as background. She put her phone back in her pockets and reached for Clarke’s hand before resuming their walk.

They sat on the end of the pier for a few hours, talking like there was no one around them. Lexa got up from the edge of the pier and tugged at Clarke’s hand that also got up after her girlfriend.

“ _Where are you going? “_ Clarke asked

“ _Where are we going... and we are going to pick up take out food from Grounders and going back to the pier. I want to watch the sunset with you. “_ lea took Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly. “ _Is it ok love? “_ She asked.

_“It’s perfect.”_

They went back to their new favorite restaurant, waved hi to Lincoln. They ordered and went out to wait for their order to get ready. They sat in front of the drawing board which still had Clarke’s drawing on.

Feeling inspired, Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and added a broken infinite sign. Under it, in a neat and curvy handwriting she added “ May we meet again. “  and put her signature under it.

Lexa took a picture of it, Lincoln did as well. Clarke went back next to Lexa, pressed her lips to her cheek, whispering a soft “ _I’ll alway love you, Lexie Woods”_

Lexa kissed her and poured all her love into that one kiss, leaving Clarke breathless, until someone behind them cleared their throats. “ _Miss Woods, your order is ready when you are. “_  
  
The two flustered lovers went to pick up their food and walked back on the pier, sat again on the edge of it. The sun was slowly going down as the girls were eating their meal. The amount of people around them had also dropped a lot and they were almost left alone on the pier.

“ _What is your biggest fear in what is coming in the next months for us ? “_ Lexa asked before taking a bite of her mushroom burger.

“ _A lot, but not much at the same time. It’s weird.”_ Clarke said.

“ _What is?”_

 _“All of this. I mean, you were my best friends for so long so I have total faith in you, and it’s not bothering me, but at the same time, I am scared that you’ll get tired of being in a relationship with me, tied up with me and that you’ll want your space and then I’ll lose both, the love of my life, and my best friend. It tears me up because I know I shouldn’t/t be scared, but my mind is doing it all by itself, and it’s driving me crazy.”_  Clarke blurted out.

Lexa looked straight into Clarke’s eyes, blue meeting green and sparks igniting both of their hearts again. “ _I will never risk anything with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long, I just can’t imagine my life without you in it. This shouldn’t scare you. I just want you and I to promise something to each other’s right here, right now. Ok?”_ Lexa said, taking both of Clarke’s hand in hers. Clarke nodded slowly, scared of what was to come. “ _I want us to promise that we will talk. Good things of bad things, we will talk. Like we did before. Like we did for previous relations. We will continue dealing with life together. It’s all really want. I don’t ever want to lose you, of having you pull away because you are scared. We are in this together and I will love you forever. “_

She brought her arm behind Clarke are cuddled closer to her. Their eyes raising to the now dark sky, just as a wishing star went pass them. They both sat there with beaming smiles on their lips, both had wished for the same thing, endless love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an emotional/slow chapter. There is more to come,  
> I felt like they really needed time to talk and be honest about how they were truly feeling, instead of hiding away behind s*x. there will be more Clexa next time, I promise
> 
> Hope you liked it. if you did, please like, comment , let me know what you thought of it. Hearing back from you makes my days brighter. 
> 
> Love.  
> RM


	15. I’ll still feel you here, ‘til the moment I’m gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is the latest chapter. The one that has been the hardest to write up to date. It's the day they part.   
> It's the less fluffly one, but it's needed to move forward with this story. 
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful day and I hope you life this update.

Chapitre 15 : I’ll still feel you here, ‘til the moment I’m gone.

 

 

The last three days of Clarke in town went by a blur. They went out to multiple dates, spent countless hours sprawled out on the beach, close to each others, always making sure some part of their bodies were pressed together. They swam, always reaching for the other to be as close as possible.

On their last night, when they got home, Lexa put her playlist on and Gravity, by Sara Bareilles started. Clarke reached out to Lexa and held her body flush to her girlfriends. Together they swerved to the slow rhythm of the music. Clarke was leading the dance, as Lexa was whispering some of the lyrics softly in Clarke’s ears.

Both of their eyes ended up blurry before the end of the song, their heart heavy with the thought that it was officially their last day together. They were both holding back their tears, getting lost in the presence of the other in their arms.

As the song finished, Lexa reliantly pulled away from Clarke, using her hand to softly remove the tears that spilled on the blonde’s cheeks. “ _We should go and pack your things. Then we spend our whole night awake together. What do you think about this idea ? “_ Lexa asked softly.

Clarke closed her eyes, letting her head fall softly in Lexa’s hands. When she spoke, her voice was trembling. “ _Yeah, I guess we should. I can’t believe how fast this whole journey went by.”  
  
_ Lexa smiled softly. “ _I know right? Hopefully, our time away will fly by just as fast.”_

Clarke let out a small laugh _“Never pegged you to be the optimist one in this relationship Lexie Woods”_ Clarke said on a teasing tone.

“ _Oh, trust me, I can be. “_ Lexa said; face all serious, before her face fell in a soft laugher along Clarke’s. She tugged at her girlfriend’s hand saying a soft “ _Come on, let’s do it. Then we can cuddle as much as possible”_

They rushed together around the house, picking up discarded clothes that were thrown in different places in Lexa’s room. Lexa picked one of Clarke’s T-shirts and put it in her drawer. Clarke did the same taking one of Lexa’s to put in her luggage. It took them half an hour and a few stolen kisses here and there to get the job done. Soon enough they were both laying back on Lexa’s bed, hearts racing. Clarke raised herself up, sitting on Lexa’s waist, lowering herself to kiss again those sweet lips. The kiss was slow, passionate. It was filled with love, admiration, passion, lust and mutual understanding. Slowly, Lexa raised Clarke’s shirt over her head. Once the shirt is discarded on the ground, she looks softly in the clear blue eyes of the perfect woman sitting on her lap. “ _I love you so much Clarke.”_

Clarke’s lips turned up slightly; she took a deep breath “ _I’ve always loved you. I still do and will always will.”_ She lowered herself again to brush her soft lips against Lexa’s, bringing her own hands behind herself to unclasp her bra, letting it fall down next to the previously discarded shirt. Lexa’s hands wandered up to meet Clarke’s beautiful chest. She raised herself up to be able to kiss Clarke’s pulse point. Sucking lightly, she makes her way down, taking Clarke’s erected nipple in her mouth, sucking at it lightly.

Clarke’s breath hitched and she moaned softly, her fingers dragging behind Lexa’s back until she reached the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, leaving her girlfriend in her forest green bra, matching her eyes. She pulled back slightly, only to be able to take in the full view of her girlfriend’s tone abs and perfect green eyes looking straight into her.

She reached out again and took Lexa’s bra off as well, enjoying once again the view of her girlfriend’s beautiful breast. They kissed softly, pants got discarded somewhere along the way.   
  
Nothing felt rushed. Their first orgasm wasn’t, neither was their fifth. They both lay next to each others, Lexa’s head sitting on Clarke’s shoulder, her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, fingers moving softly against their sweaty skins.

“ _I can hear your brain working babe.”_ Lexa said before pressing her lips to the side of Clarke’s boob. “ _What is going on”_ Lexa asked again, knowing what was brewing in her girlfriend’s mind.

“ _Tell me you won’t forget me. “_

Lexa was taken aback by the insecurity coming from the question. She raised herself up, green meeting blue and all the truth there was to share was there, between them, as Lexa whispered softly, as if it was the biggest secret they ever shared. “ _I won’t remember anything else.”_

A simple silence filled the room, the only sound present being their tumbling hearts. In the new darkness of the room , Clarke’s soft voice whispered. “ _Lexa, can we talk about something else”_

“ _We don’t have to talk at all.”_ Lexa said, before laughing softly reaching up again so her lips could meet Clarkes. “ _I’m not really ready to go back to class now.”_

Clarke made a face Lexa knew so well. Her disgusted faced mixed with her soft smile. “ _Gneh, me neither. How those weeks went by so fast is a mystery to me, really“._

_“Mmm, so I am your mystery?”_ Lexa teased, the both of them falling back into their usual banter, only this time, they did so laying in bed next to each others, still naked.

“ _Not anymore, no. “_

The night went on with them teasing each others, tickles, laughs, hugs and kisses hunting ever second they had left together. They even woke up together, showered together, to Indra’s dismay, as she went in the shower after them with only cold water available. Clarke sprayed her perfume all over Lexa’s room and pillows, Lexa did the same with all of Clarke’s clean clothes, hoping that they would be able to remember each other’s perfume for the months to come.

They sat together in the back of Gustus car. “ _Clarke, I want you to know that you are welcome here whenever you want, ok?”_ Gustus asked, wanting to make it clear with his daughter’s girlfriend.

“ _Thanks to the both of you for the warm welcome. I cannot wait for this year to end so we will be able to meet again. “_ Lexa held her hand tighter against her heart.

As they get into the airport, Lexa was the only one to get out with her girlfriend, Indra and Gustus giving her a warm hug before parking the car and giving them the remaining moments alone together.

They walked slowly together until they reached the last gate where Lexa was able to follow Clarke. Clarke turned around, eyes heavy with tears. She held her girlfriend close, both almost out of breath from the intensity of the hug.

“ _We will see each other’s soon Clarkey.”_

_“I know. I know. “_ She sniffles. “ _I’ll just really miss you. The real you. The tactile you. The smell so good all my body wants you you. “_ Clarke blushed slightly.

_“I will miss it all about you too Clarke. But soon enough, we will be back here together. Try to imagine how different this trip would have been if we had not ended up together. “_

Clarke smiled. “ _I would’ve hated myself because of it. “_

_All passengers waiting to board Air Canada flight to Montreal are invited to board._

_“I guess it’s time now. I’ll miss you so much. I love you. “_ Clarke said, before pressing her lips to her girlfriend’s waiting one.

“ _I’ll miss you too Clarke. You are the best thing that’s even happened to me. I love you so much”_

By the time they said their final goodbyes, both were left a crying mess. Lexa watched as Clarke boarded the plane before going back out to meet her waiting parents.

The Woods drive home was silent, except from the quiet sobs coming from the backseat, from a curled up brunette, unable to handle the loss she was feeling. As soon as they got back, Lexa made her way to her room, fell on the bed, held the pillow that still had Clarke’s perfume on it and cried all the tears she had left.

She had tried to be strong for Clarke, but being left alone; her whole world crushed down and they weigh if it all finally fell on her.

\--

A few hours later, Indra knocked softly at the door. A broken “ _Yes”_ was heard and she turned the handle to enter the room. Her heart broke at the sigh. She had seen her daughter so happy in the last weeks that seeing her lying in a ball, so small on her bed made her heart ache. She reached out to her daughter, lying down in the bed behind her, throwing her arms over her to hold her close in a tight embrace.  Lexa turned around and let herself be held by her mom, finding some sort of relief in the way her mom’s hand is combing through her hair softly.

_“Lexa, sweety. Talk to me.”_ Indra whispered softly, kissing her daughter’s head.

Still crying, Lexa looked up her eyes red rimmed eyes still glossy from all the tears shed. _“She’s gone mom. I thought I could handle it but... “_ She sighed in defeat _“Watching her go just broke my heart mom. I love her so much.”_

_“She will mend it all together soon enough. I’ve never seen you as happy as you were the last two weeks. And I know it’s because of her. “_

Lexa sniffled _“ It is. She is so perfect mom. “_

Indra laughed _. ‘’ I don’t think she is perfect hun, but she is with you, to you. And that is all that matters.  She should be getting home soon, you’ll be able to talk again with her. I know it will not be the same; but it’s what you are used to. It’ll fall into places soon enough. Now that she isn’t here though, I have to know, is she everything you always thought she was?“_ She teased.

Lexa smiled fondly. “ _And even more. I’ve never felt anything like it mom. Being with her here was like everything was falling into place. I had her, she had me. I can’t wait for this year to be over now.“_

” _It will pass by so fast. Do you want to come down, I made lasagna for diner.”_

Lexa hugged her mom closer once again. “ _I’ll be down in a minute. “_

Indra got up, left Lexa in her room. Lexa got up right after her mom, turned her computer on. She smiled at the picture of them both together. She opened Facebook, selected one of their pictures from their paintball night and posted it online with the caption “This mysterious _Wanheda wandered into my life years ago, but the wonderful woman that she Is in real life will always be with me, even miles apart. I love you @ClarkeGriffin . Always and forever.”_

She went down to meet her parents and eat with them.

 

\--

 

Clarke looked in the small window as the plane touched to ground. Her eyes were still red and puffy from all her crying, her heart felt heavy in her chest. She was away from Lexa for a few hours now and her heart already felt incomplete. She missed her girlfriend’s touch.

She gathered her belongings when the crew told them to do so. When it was time, she followed everyone out the plane and got again through security.

As soon as she was in the airport and had her suitcase back, she met with her parents, who were waiting for her with wide open arms. Clarke collided with them without even noticing she had run to jump in her father’s arms. He held her tight in his arms. “ _It`ll be okay Clarke, It will be okay. “_

She sighted and held him even closer as the tears kept falling down on his shoulders. “ _I miss her already Dad. How can it be okay, when she is miles away? “_

_“You will find a way, you always have found a way to be with each others. It’s temporary Clarke. You will see her soon enough. “_

_“ I know. “_ She said softly, pushing tears away with the back of hers hands. “ _I guess I just got used to her being physically there. “_

_“I know Sweety. How about we go back home, we will make diner and you will have all the time in the world to tell us all about your trip. “_

_“Okay”_

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts, feelings, emotions? GOooo.   
> Leave comments and kudos, next chapter will be here when it gets here. 
> 
> To be honest life is crazier this year than it's ever been but I'm not letting this story go. it's way to close to my heart. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	16. I know I can love you much better than this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait I've put you all through.  
> As promised, this is the last chapter of this fic. 
> 
> I wished there was more to this story, but truth is, I kind of lost my muse while writing it and I think I should end it on a positive note before the story turns into a big rambling. 
> 
> I hope you will all like the final chapter.  
> Thank you to those who stayed with me even with the years of waiting for an end to this story. I will be always grateful. 
> 
> Next fic I write, I will have in completed before I start posting it. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about me. have fun reading it.

**CHAPTER 16 :** I know I can love you much better than this

The Griffins got home shortly after they picked Clarke up. They had to run some errands before going back home and Clarke was growing impatient in the back of the car.

“ _We will be home soon, kiddo. “_ Jake had tried to light up the mood, teasing his daughter while looking in the rear-view mirror.

“ _Do you want to invite Octavia home tonight, maybe she could keep you company? “Abby_ had suggested.

Clarke’s mind was torn. She wanted to see Octavia, but at the same time, she wanted to spend the few moments she could have online with her girlfriend. The fear of crying her heart out while seeing the woman who held her heart on the other side of the screen was what made her text Octavia, who came barging in a few minutes after they got home, yelling “ _You’re back bitchessss. “_

Clarke had to admit, Octavia might be what she needed to calm her racing heart. She launched herself until she was hugging her friend as tight as she could. Few of the tears she had been able to hold inside until then started falling.

“ _Shhh. It’ll be Ok, C, It’ll be Ok.”_ Octavia said softly in her ears.

“ _I miss her O. “Clarke_ admitted between sobs, still holding her friend close.

“ _Did you get the chance to see what she tagged you in earlier? “Octavia_ asked, and it got Clarke’s attention long enough to stop her tears from falling and for her to and pick her phone up, already opening her Facebook app that she had closed since getting on the plane and still hadn’t open it, unsure of how to deal with the reality of the challenge she will be facing in the next months.

She saw the post right away; her phone was filled with notification all coming from the same post. Apparently, being called Wanheda by her lover got people’s attention. She smiled for the first time that day.

  
“ _Go on, call your girlfriend, I’ll just sit there and annoy the shit out of you both. “_ Octavia pulled her tongue at her dumbfounded friend.

 

\--

 

Lexa’s semi-peaceful sleep was stop abruptly by Raven barging in her room. “ _Seriously Ray, you have to learn to knock! I won’t have you barge in our university room like that.”_

The sound of messenger’s call rang in the room and Lexa hurried up so she wouldn’t miss the call. As she pressed the accept button, Raven said _“Don’t worry, I’m not looking to barge in on blondie and you... having sex.”_  

The computer screen froze shortly before Clarke’s face appeared on the screen. She was smiling. “ _And who will you be having sex with exactly? Sorry, I missed the first part of that sentence. “Clarke_ teased her girlfriend, before looking slightly on the right to Raven “ _Hey Ray.”_

Lexa blushed while Raven got closer to speak with Clarke.

“ _Hey Clarkey, she doesn’t want me to barge in on the both of you having sex when we get to our dorm rooms together.”_ Raven said, proud of herself.

“ _I thought it was a given Raven, you will stay away from our room. I can’t afford paying for a phycologist until you are able to erase those images out from your head. “Clarke_ teased back with a serious tone.

Sitting on the bed away from the camera, Octavia was watching the banter going back and forth on the other side of the screen. It brought a smile to her lips. It’s been a while since she saw her friend so happy, so free. She got up and joined her friend. “ _Hey there ladies, am I missing the party?”_

 _‘’Clearly, there is no party until the great Octavia join us. How’ve you been? Are you happy to finally get your share of Clarkey? ‘’_ Raven teased.

Octavia smiled. _‘’I won’t say I’m not happy to have her back, but I know she misses Lexa by being here. I can’t stay in the way of the cheesiest love story ever invented, can I? ‘’_

 _‘’You can’t. I tried. There’s nothing to do’’_ Raven added. Lexa grew impatient next to her and smiled at her loving blonde beauty. ‘

’ _How was your flight? ‘’_ Lexa tried, knowing very well Clarke did not want to be reminded she only just had to leave.

‘’ _It was okay, but I missed your warmth, I still do. God, I miss you’’_ Clarke let out in a breath. It feels good to say it out loud. She knows the remaining periods away from each other will go by a blur but right now she can’t seem to realise that soon enough they will be going to the same school and share a room along with their best friends. Realising how the conversation was about to go, Raven decided to get them started on the conversation about their future University together.  
  
‘’ _Enjoy it ladies, soon enough, you’ll be joined together to the hips again while O and I will try not to gag at how cute you guys are. There are only a few months left. Until then, no crying. ‘’_ Raven said, then looked directly into Clarke’s eyes through the camera…

_‘’Your story is just beginning, don’t break your hearts over it. You guys are end game. You guys are Clexa. Nothing could keep you away. Nothing. Ever. Now… School talk….’’_

Raven was able to old the conversation for an hour or so, before having to leave Lexa alone, just as Octavia was making her way back home. Finally, being left together, Lexa looked through the screen and smiled. She whispered ‘’ _So beautiful’’_ making Clarke’s cheek turn a reddish tint. _‘’Look who’s talking’’_ Clarke said back. ‘’ _I guess our friends really don’t want us to be sad over the miles between us. ‘’_ Clarke tried.  
  
_‘’I don’t want us to be sad either. This is our last year before University. Those are the last months left before our new future awaits. Those will be busy months, so I know we will be alright. It doesn’t mean I don’t miss you, because I do. But I do know we are stronger than this. We shouldn’t cry over this. This isn’t goodbyes. ‘’_ Lexa said, trying to get Clarke into a better mood.  
  
‘’ _You are right. Let’s stop wasting time being sad over it. At least now I can watch you without having to pretend I am not doing so.’’_  Clarke said, laughing at the end.

Lexa’s sweet laugh joined hers as she agreed, ‘’ _And I will try not to be so obvious while I am doing the same. Are you ready for the week to start again? ‘’_  
  
‘’ _I guess I am. ‘’_

The girls spent the rest of the night talking, just like they always used to before, the only real difference being the honesty behind the I love you’s are kisses they sent.

 

\--

**A few month’s later.**

 

Clarke is sitting in her room, surrounded by most of her school essentials wrapped in boxes ready to be shipped across the border to Lexa’s house, while they patiently wait to finally get the keys to their shared apartment.

After they both spent a few hours on the phone trying to get the school to agree to their requests to share rooms, all of them being denied without good motives; Abby, Jake, Indra and Gustus declared that they could afford to help them rent a 3-bedroom apartment with Raven and Octavia living with them.

Clarke and Lexa then spent many nights looking at different apartments, Lexa and Raven were visiting them while facetiming Clarke and Octavia to get their opinion as well.  
  
After a few visits, they settled for one with a decent sized master bedroom, which would happily be shared by Clarke and Lexa, and two smaller rooms for their friends. They had a big living room; which would be useful in stressful exam studying sessions as well as in movie nights in with the girls.  
  
Clarke was excited. It’s been a few months since she last held her girlfriend and even if they were busy as ever, their relationship never suffered from the distance. They would see each other in less than 24 hours and Clarke couldn’t wait.

Jake and Abby opened Clarke’s bedroom and smiled. _‘’I can’t believe you are already leaving. In my mind you are still a 12 years old girl, and now you are moving 5000 kilometers away to live with your girlfriend. I feel old’’_ Abby said, laughing slightly.

 _‘’You are not old. I am excited about the move. I will miss you guys a lot, but I feel it’s were I should be. ‘’_ Clarke said.

‘’ _We know sweety, far from us the idea to keep you both apart, we have falling under the Clexa charm, as Octavia started calling you both. ‘’_ Jake added while taking a small square package from behind his back.  
  
‘’ _This is for you. ‘’_ Jake said while giving the gift to Clarke.  
Clarke smile as she ripped the packaging apart. Inside was a small photobook. Clarke took it out of the box, and her heart let out a happy sigh.

Inside it, was the first ever email the girls have ever sent each other. On the next pages, a print screen of them admitting their love for women. Each page was filled with key moments of their friendship, leading to them being together.

The last pages overflowed with pictures of them together, their smiles so big on every single one of them. A few pictures were from Clarke leaving Canada, to board the planes, followed by the pictures Indra had taken all trip long. Clarke’s eyes where filling with happy tears.  
  
‘’ _This is so beautiful. ‘’_ Clarke said softly.  
  
‘’ _Your story was always meant to be. From the first moment you shared a message, to the day you finally met face to face, I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with Lexa by your side. She is good for you, kiddo. Take care of her and let her take care of you in return. ‘’_ Jake said to his daughter.  
_  
‘’I will dad. I will.’’  
  
‘’We will let you finish packing you stuff. We should be ready to leave around 10AM tomorrow. I am making your favorite breakfast before you go. ‘’ _ Abby said, getting close enough to her daughter, hugging her from the side. _‘’I am going to miss you.’’_  
  
‘’I’ll miss you too mom.’’  


\--

 

Clarke got to the airport with a little bit of time to spare, so she hugged her parents as much as she could. Once it was almost time for her to leave, she released her hold on her parents.  
  
‘’ _Call us tonight, take care of you Clarke. If there is ever anything, just let us know okay‘’_ Abby made sure to say.  
  
‘’ _Once you guys are settled in, your mom and I will come for a visit. I think it’s about time the whole Griffin clan meets the whole Woods clan, don’t you think?’’_ Jake said smiling.

‘’Passengers leaving for California, the gates are about to open. ‘’  
  
‘’ _I guess this is goodbye for now. I love you both so much and thank you for all of this’’_ Clarke said, giving her last hug and kisses to her parents, taking her luggage and heading to the boarding station.  
  
Once she sat on the plane, she took her phone out to turn it off and saw she had a message.

 _Lexa: Have a safe flight babe. I will be waiting for you when you land._  
  
Clarke: We should be leaving soon. See you later. Xxxxxxx

 

\--

 

Once Clarke was able to get out of the plane, she looked for her favorite brunette. She found her next to the gates, a wonderful bouquet of flowers in her hands and the most beautiful smile on her lips. Clarke ran to her, almost colliding with her, their bodies entangling instantly. ‘’ _I miss you so much ‘’_ Clarke whispered in Lexa’s neck.

  
Lexa released her hold a little to be able to see her favorite blue eyes. ‘’ _I’ve missed you just as much. ‘’_ Lexa lowered her head to press her lips to her favorite blonde’s one. It was just as if they were never separated, their heart singing the same melody in sync.

 _‘’We should get your things and get back home.’’_ Lexa said.  
Clarke smiled taking Lexa’s hand in hers, a warm feeling in her chest. ‘ _’Take me home.’’._

Once they were back in Lexa’s jeep, Clarke looked at her girlfriend, whispering her sweetest ‘’ _I love you’’._ Just as Lexa was getting into the highway she took Clarke’s hand in hers and asked

‘’Are you r _eady for the next chapter of our lives my love? ‘’_

  
Clarke turned her head to look at the wonderful brunette driving next to her.

_‘’With you, I’ll always be.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The open ending is what I though would be best. Maybe at one point I'll write a prologue, maybe not. 
> 
> My life is about to get crazy since the wife is pregnant and my already busy life might get busier. 
> 
> I wish you all the best. Leave me a comment, a message to let mw know what you thought of the ending, and of the whole story. 
> 
> I will always be greateful the the 500 and more kudos left on this work. You guys are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a few minutes to comment, kudos or give feedback. I want to know if you are interested in this project as much as I am. 
> 
> Sorry for the typos and all, 
> 
> So yeah, comment; share. 
> 
> thanks


End file.
